Love and Lies 2
by Pscyh-0-4-Jaggie
Summary: 13 years later the girls are teenagers going through hard times living in Studio City. Daddy’s little girls aren’t so little anymore. How will this complicated family deal with some controversy, love and confusion. SORRY I SUCK A SUMMARIES.
1. TrailerBackground

Troy and Gabriella- are now 30 and the just recently moved to Studio City, California because Troy got a great coaching job for Los Angles University (don't know if that's real) after he was done playing college basketball himself. Gabriella is a English teacher. And they got married at 25 and had a son 9 months later.

Troy & Gabriella's Kids

Melissa (Lissy) Grace 16

Camryn-Julie Faith 14

Jacob Matthew 5

Kenadie Ann 3

Konner Andrew 3

Trailer - 13 years later the girls are teenagers going through hard times living in Studio City. Daddy's little girls aren't so little anymore. How will this complicated family deal with some controversy, love and confusion. How will Troy deal with ragging female hormones and what will he think when he's no longer Lissy's favorite person. And what if they run into of the most hated person they know.


	2. Chapter 1

It was 7:15 in the morning and Lissy, Camryn and Gabriella were getting ready for the first day of school. For Camryn it was her first day of high school, Lissy held her sisters hand during the whole car ride to school reassuring her that high school wasn't so scary. Lissy is a junior and Gabriella is her English teacher. They were in a new town and neither of them know anyone, most of them only know them because there father in the head coach of LA University. The girls were extremely mad when they were told they were moving but now that they've been there for the summer they decided it wasn't so bad but they wont tell Troy that.

The 3 girls, or women id you want to call them that, stood in front of the school staring up at the nice brick building. They all were nervous not knowing how well the day was going to go.

"Remind me why daddy wanted us to move," Camryn said still holding her sisters hand. Camryn was standing between Gabriella and Lissy and she's still smaller then both of them but her glasses make her look about Lissy's age and her heading aid I now clear and smaller so it fits behind her dark brown hair.

"Don't worry it'll all be fine," Gabriella told her daughters.

Gabriella went off to her classroom to set up her first lesson and the girls went to there first period Spanish class and immediately chose there seats in the back next to each other. As they waited for class to being, Gabriella was watching her students fill into the classroom. Before n New Mexico she knew every student on campus but now these were all new faces. It had only been the first minute of class and Gabriella could already tell she was going to have a few troublemakers.

"Okay guys good morning, I'm Mrs. Bolton and of course I'm your English 11 teacher. So interesting things about me it that I'm married to the head coach of LA U, I have 5 children Lissy, Camryn, Ryan, Kenadie and Konner and this year I moved here from New Mexico."

The kids didn't care, instead just continued to talk or play with there cell phones, Gabriella was used to this being a teacher and all but she was so nervous and couldn't think of a rational thing to do. However after she picked her self up she acted like the real Gabriella and ran her classroom the same as she did in Albuquerque.

Lissy and Camryn both sat in there classrooms all day in silence, they somehow dodged their teachers questions. All 3 girls couldn't have been happier when the bell rung for lunch. They hid out in Gabriella's classroom eating their lunch, leftover pizza. The final bell rung and both Lissy and Camryn ran to Gabriella's classroom hoping she was done with everything so they could go home. Gabriella grabbed her things and they left, happy to see that they survived the first day.

Instead of going straight home they stopped of at the University to pick up the little kids who went to work with Troy. The girls stayed in the car not wanting to go talk to Troy because they still resent him for making them move, so Gabriella walked up to the gym by herself.

When she opened the heavy door she saw a bunch of sweaty college guys playing basketball and her husband standing on the side line with a clip board in his hands and a whistle in his mouth. She walked over to him and saw her children playing with a mini hoop and basketball.

"Hey how was school," he said giving her a hug and talking with the whistle still in his mouth. She pulled it out of his mouth then gave him a kiss, "It was okay…..I kinda froze during my first class but I was okay after that."  
"Aww I'm sorry….The girls still aren't talking to me huh?"  
"Yea, no, sorry but don't worry they'll get over it in a little while. They just have to realize that moving was a good thing," Gabriella explained.

"What happened to Daddy can do no wrong," he said pouting.

"Sorry Daddy your babies aren't little anymore….they've hit the point where everyone is against them and were all of a sudden not the coolest people anymore."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to his body, "I think you're the coolest person to me."

She blushed and smiled, "you too," she leaned in and gave him a long sweet kiss which was interrupted by whistling and shouting by the basketball team.

"Go Coach," a few yelled as they broke apart.

"Hey lover boy could we go back to playing basketball."

Gabriella blushed, "I think we should go now…. Any dinner suggestions?"  
"Nope….I'll see you in about 2 hours," he smiled then gave her one last peck on the lips.

Gabriella grabbed the kids bags and all 4 of them walked out to the car where Lissy and Camryn were texting on there cell phones, that Troy bought them when he told them that they were moving. On there way home Ryan, Kenadie and Konner talked about what they did at daddy's work and what Ryan did on his first day of kindergarten. Gabriella looked in her mirrors at Lissy as she turned down their street, she saw her daughter staring at her cell phone with tears slowly streaming out of her eyes. Gabriella opened the gate to their house and let the little kids out of the car, and she walked next to Lissy wrapping her arm around her daughters shoulders knowing that when Lissy wanted to tell her what happened she would.

The minute they got into the house Lissy and Camryn went upstairs to their room and putting on their loud music. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to get her kids a snack. She listened to the little kids conversation while she planned her next lesson.

Gabriella was starting dinner when Troy came home. She heard Kenadie yell, "Daddy," when he walked through the door. After hugging the little kids Troy came into the kitchen wrapping his arms around his wife from behind.

"Hey babe," he breathed into the crook of her neck.

"Hey dinner will be done in ten minutes."

"You do so much for all of us, let me make dinner," he kissed her neck.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"No come on I'll do it, you can go watch TV or something," he said taking the spoon out of her hand.

She smiled and gave him a kiss then went off to the living room.

A few minutes later Lissy came down and asked if she could go to the park, Gabriella agreed and thought it was a good idea for her to go do something to make her feel better, but before Lissy left she gave her mom a folded piece of paper telling her to read it. Lissy walked through the door and then started to run. Gabriella had a questioning look on her face as she read along to the letter that was changing there life as they know it.

"Hey babe do you know where Lissy is, it's almost time for dinner and I need her help," Troy said looking down at the big mixing bowl and he didn't notice that his wife had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Gabriella's what's wrong," he said walking closer to her.

She stuttered, "Umm it's nothing….I'll be right back, I promise I'll explain when I get back."  
Gabriella gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and then grabbed her stuff and left through the door.

She drove as fast as she could and constantly rubbing the tears out of her eyes. It only took her 2 minutes to get to the building where she knew her daughter would be. Gabriella walked into the building and saw her 16 year old daughter sitting in a chair silently crying her eyes out.

"Lissy," Gabriella said.

"I couldn't do it, I thought I could but I couldn't," she cried into her mothers shoulder.

SO WHAT DID THE NOTE SAY AND WHERE DID LISSY GO? WHAT DID YOU THINK, PLEASE REVIEW.

HANNAH


	3. Chapter 2

The whole ride home was quiet, neither of them knowing what to say, but they both had finally stopped crying when they got into the car. Gabriella didn't know what to say to her 16 year old daughter who happened to be in the same situation she hoped none of her children would have to be in so young. Lissy waited for her mom to yell at her but she hadn't yet and she was starting to worry that her mom was so mad at her that she just stopped talking to her for life. However Lissy was most afraid of what her dad was going to say or what he was going to do.

When Gabriella pulled into the driveway she began to worry what Troy was going to say and what she was going to say to him.

"Who knows," Gabriella asked turning to look at Lissy as they sat in the car.

"Camryn and Matthew but he probably told his best friends do most likely by tomorrow all of Albuquerque will know."

"What did Matthew say," she asked.

Lissy sighed, "well at first he thought I was lying and just laughed but then Camryn told him again and then he got scared….I thought he was going to be somewhat okay with it but then today after school I called him to see what we were gonna do but he broke up with me," now a tear crawling down her young face made Gabriella pull her into a hug.

"I never like him anyway," Gabriella said trying to get Lissy to smile.

They stayed wrapped in a hug for a couple more minutes before, "Do you hate me," Lissy asked.

Gabriella pulled away with a shocked look on her face, "Melissa Grace I would never hate you….don't ever think that. I love you no matter what unfortunate events appear in your life. Now I wont lie and say I'm not a little mad and disappointed but I will never hate you."

"I love you too but I'm afraid daddy will get really mad and try to kill Matthew or he'll never want to talk to me again…I don't think I'll be able to handle that," Lissy said.

"Daddy will be mad but he'll realize that he loves you too much to be mad at you. Hey without you then me and daddy would have never had Camryn or have gotten married and we would have never known that Ryan, Kenadie and Konner are the cutest kids on the planet….next to you and Camryn of course," she said trying to make her feel better. Lissy smiled knowing her mom was trying to cheer her up but these days Lissy wasn't so Cherie.

When they finally went into the house Troy and the kids were sitting at the kitchen table eating spaghetti. Mother and daughter walked hand in hand to the table and sat down in silence before, "Did you do it," Camryn asked.

Lissy and Gabriella shook their heads no, them being the only ones who understood what she meant. The girls, except Kenadie kept quiet the rest of the dinner; not wanting to start a fight at the dinner table with the little kids sitting right there. For some reason Gabriella couldn't look at her daughter the same, that morning Lissy looked like her little girl but somehow 12 hours later she didn't seem so little anymore, Gabriella wondered if her mother thought the same way. The whole time she was eating, Lissy wouldn't look at her dad in the eyes but Troy thought it was because she was still mad about the move.

After they were done eating Lissy stayed in the kitchen with Gabriella and helped her with the dishes while Camryn helped Troy give the little kids baths. The quietness in the kitchen was awkward but neither of them could think of what to say to each other.

"Any advice for me," Lissy asked handing her mom a plate.

"I've got a lot but one you should always remember is that everything will be okay."

"How did you handle me and going to school and having a job," Lissy asked.

"Well with you I was too young to work but I did have a rough time at first with school but only because I was tired and worn out…while I was at school you stayed with Grandma or David's mom. Only a few times did you go to a day care….I wont lie to you but raising a baby is a lot of work and a lot of times it's frustrating."  
"I don't know what to do….get up the courage to get an abortion or give it up or keep it," she said handing her mom the last plate.

"Whatever you decided we all are 105 percent behind you."

"How'd you decided?"  
Gabriella wiped her hands off and leaned against the counter, "Well it took me along time to decided but when I did I decided to give you up for adoption, I was 14 and scared…I saw how unhappy my mom was without a husband and I thought that was going to happen to me and I wanted you to have the best life so me and Grandma found a couple and everything was set but after I had you and I saw you for the first time I just couldn't do it, I knew it was going to be hard but Grandma promised me that we were going to be fine and she told me that she was there for me whenever I needed help," Gabriella explained, she never told Lissy this story but now she felt it was a good time to tell her. Lissy walked over to her and gave her a big hug, "thanks for not giving me away."

"No problem," Gabriella said then kissed her forehead. They stood there in a hug until Troy came down to the kitchen, Lissy froze up when she saw him knowing she was going to have to tell him. Gabriella told Lissy to go upstairs and she would tell him knowing that Lissy was too nervous to do it herself.

Troy looked at his wife and knew something was wrong that there was something important she needed to tell him. Gabriella put on a fake smile as he walked closer to her pulling her into his chest. She could hear her pulse in her head as she said, "Troy sit down I need to tell you something," he sis what she said, "and remember there are small children in the house so yelling and cursing is out of the question."

He braced himself felling that the news was going to be bad. It happened so fast that Gabriella couldn't believe she told him that their 16 year old daughter 2 ½ months pregnant. He displayed a normal reaction, almost breaking his hand on the table and cursing under his breath. Gabriella just stood there waiting for him to calm down, which took him a few minutes.

"What did Matthew say," Troy asked still trying to wrap his mind around what she just said.  
"He broke up with her," Gabriella said hesitantly, not knowing what he was going to so. He angrily banged his hand against the table again trying to remember not to yell, but you could tell that he was extremely mad; as he should be. A few seconds later he took out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling," Gabriella asked.

"Matthew, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."

"No Troy don't….Lissy wouldn't want you too," Gabriella said taking the phone out of his hands, "Please calm down."

He sighed and slouched down in the chair, "Is she scared?"  
Gabriella nodded, "Of course, it's a really scary thing…but I have a feeling that if her daddy would tell her it's gonna be okay she'll feel a little better," Gabriella said sitting down on his lap.

"Will she even talk to me?"  
"Of course, because if you don't talk to her she'll feel even worse….she's not looking for you to blow it all off and say no big deal, she wants you to accept her problem and be there for her," she said.

He nodded his head, gave Gabriella a kiss then went upstairs to Lissy's room, passing the little kids, who were playing with blocks.

He opened Lissy's door slowly and saw her laying on her bed staring at the wall her eyes still bloodshot from crying. Camryn was sitting next to her rubbing her back, when she saw him she got up and walked over to him, "Don't kill her," she whispered then walked out of the room. Troy walked over to Lissy's bed and sat down on the edge and softly rest his hand on her back, he sighed, "I'm not mad at you, I would be very hypocritical if I was….I was frustrated because I wanted you to have a different life then what me and your mom did. I love you and I'm here for you all the way."

There was silence before Lissy said, "Thanks, I really appreciate it," she sat up and gave him a hug. After they broke apart Troy was going to get up and leave her alone to think but she stopped him, "Can you stay with me please?"  
He nodded and smiled then laid down next to her them both just staring up at the ceiling.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT LISSY TO DO.

HANNAH


	4. Chapter 3

The next few days were awkward and really talking. Lissy with the assistance of her mother made a doctors appointment and Troy silently debated with himself about what he should do with Matthew but then realized that he wouldn't want Gabriella's parents to kill him because of Camryn. Camryn felt talking to her parents was like walking on egg shells because they weren't so up to talking about anything. And the little kids remained themselves in all of this and never seemed to be fazed.

It was Labor day and everyone had the day off so all the Bolton's were just hanging out at the house. Gabriella was sitting on the couch with her laptop updating grade books and Lissy was leaning her head on her mother's shoulders. Troy was looking through his play books and Jacob, Kenadie and Konner were upstairs playing with their toys. And last but not least Camryn was messing with her hearing aid. Gabriella reached over to her 14 year old daughter and tapped her on the shoulder, **Stop messing with that you are going to break it**, she signed.

"It's hurting my ear, I was just trying to fix it," she said.

All of a sudden the door bell rung and Bella (Lissy and Camryn's dog) starting barking.

"Babe can you get that please," Gabriella pleaded.

He shrugged and got up and answered the door while yelling at Bella to be quiet. Troy was surprised when he saw Gabriella's mom.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming over," Troy said while giving his mother in law a hug.

"I thought I would come visit my favorite kids," she smiled.

"Well it's nice of you to come, we can now use the guest room."

He showed her in and led her into the living room where everyone was. Everyone was so into what they were doing that they didn't notice Troy and Ms. Montez standing there staring at them.

"You see how well my daughters and granddaughters treat me," she said loud enough for Gabriella and Lissy to hear. They squealed then jumped up giving her a big hug but Camryn still kept toying with her hearing aid. Ms. Montez walked over to her granddaughter and tapped her on the shoulder, **Are you gonna come say hi to your grandma?**, she signed.

"Oh sorry grandma," she said then hopped up and gave the women a hug.

"So mom I thought you were coming next month," Gabriella said as they all sat back down.

"Well I knew that you all would have today off and I wanted to come tell you guys something."  
They all looked up at her with questioning eyes, "Well you know Walter."

Walter is Ms. Montez' boyfriend that she met 4 years before and they have gotten pretty serious. Gabriella has seen him a few times and totally approves, he's very nice and he's a lot like Troy, as in he's caring and loving but yet manly at the same time. Even all the kids like him and a few times Kenadie has been caught calling him grandpa.

"Well a few days ago," Ms. Montez said, "Well he asked me to marry him and I said yes," she showed them the decent size diamond. The girls squealed and pulled on her arm to get a better look at the ring. Troy just sat there and smiled waiting until the girls were done awing over the jewelry.

"Wow Walter has good taste," Camryn said.

"Yeah he does, when are you guys gonna get married," Lissy asked her grandmother who was smiling happily.

"We were hoping to do it fairly fast, like 3 months or so but I defiantly want all of you guys to be in it and help me plan it because I've never planned a wedding before and you guys have so."

"Of course mom no problem," Gabriella said to her 49 year old mother.

"So where are my grandsons and Kenadie," Ms. Montez asked.

"They are upstairs Maria," Troy said.

"Good because their presents are secret."  
"Mom please don't tell me you got any kind of animal or toy that they can hurt each other with or hair coloring," Gabriella pleaded. Her mother shook her head at her, "No, I got them something better, I made it for them."

Ms. Montez walked back out to her car and brought in a bag with a bunch of presents with Christmas wrapping on them, "I couldn't find any more wrapping paper so I just pick this one," she said as she passed them out.

Everyone down stairs waited until she was upstairs before they started tarring into their presents. Gabriella opened hers to find a new copy of _Sense and Sensibility _and a red tank top that said Bolton and a number 1 on the front and on the top of the back it said "Mama" and it had a number 1 underneath it, like a jersey. Troy opened his to see a nice new whistle and he also had a red shirt that said Bolton on the front and number 2 and on the back it said "Wildcat" and then a 2 underneath it. Camryn opened hers to see a new sketch pad and pencils along with a red tank top with Bolton and 4 on the front and "Faith" and 4 on the back. Lissy opened hers to see a brown leather notebook but she had two red shirts, one was a tank top that said Bolton and 3 on the front and "Matilda" and 3 on the back, and the other said the same thing but it was a tall tee and below the 3 in smaller writing said Baby Bolton and number ½. Later on when they saw the t-shirts the little kids had which was like everyone else, Jacob's number was 5 and on the back it said "Professor", Kenadie's number was 6 and on the back said "Princess", and Konner's number was 7 and on the back said "Lil' Wildcat".

Lissy smiled when she saw the tall tee knowing her grandmother was being supportive about the situation. However she was confused as to how she knew about it.

"I told her," Gabriella said about an hour later when everyone else was upstairs setting up the guest room, "I had to she's my mom. And to tell you the truth she's the reason why I don't break down and cry that I couldn't have protecting you from all of this."  
Lissy nodded her head then looked down at her feet, "Is it crazy that I love it already," she asked a few minutes later breaking the silence. Gabriella looked up and smiled, "Not one bit….I know the conflicting thought will drive you crazy, I know they did the same thing to me but never forget that your heart is the answer to every question."

They sat down next to each other on the couch, "Did you ever worry that you weren't going to find someone that would love you enough to marry you even thought you have a baby," Lissy asked.

"Yeah at for a while I thought that but then I met Troy and that kinda of change my thoughts about it all."  
"Good because no offense to Grandma but I don't want to be 50 when I get married," Lissy smiled, "I want to fall in love like you and daddy, it seems magical."  
"It was," they heard from behind them, they turned around and saw Ms. Montez standing a few feet away from the couch, "I remember when she came home after the first day he talked to her, she was sitting on the couch just like this talking to you but you were way smaller back then and she was holding you while you slept and she whispered to you, 'I fell in love today mija.'," they smiled at what she said, "And 50 isn't old young lady."

A few minutes later Camryn came down and joined them while Troy gave the little kids a bath. After talking a little about Walter and Ms. Montez the older woman moved onto Camryn.

"So Rynnie what about you, is there a man in your life," they all looked at her waiting for the answer.

"Um well there are guys that I think are cute but I'm trying to stay away from that because no offense but I want to keep my v-card until I am at least 21," she answered.

Ms. Montez and Gabriella looked at her with shock not thinking she would ever say v-card.

"Just because you put no offense in front of a offending statement doesn't make it better," Lissy said.

"Whatever," Camryn said then stuck her tongue at her sister.

They all laughed.

FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT MATILDA IS SUPPOSED TO MEAN FOR LISSY IS THAT IN THE MOVIE MS. HONEY (THE TEACHER) HAS A CHINA DOLL AND SHE CALLS HER LISSY DOLL.

SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK. REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.


	5. Chapter 4

OCTOBER 10 (Lissy 4 months pregnant)

It was now October and time for Halloween. Gabriella was searching through racks of costumes with Jacob and Konner. The girls were spending time with Troy at the mall while Gabriella had some quality time with her boys.

"Mama I want to be a vampire," Jacob said pulling on his mother's shirt. She nodded and smiled as she continued to look through the racks.

"Konner what do you want to be," she asked her younger son.

He thought about it for a second then said, "I wants to bees a vampires toos."

"Alright."  
They spent a few hours looking for the two vampire count costumes for the two little boys. Gabriella watched as her sons ran around in circles with their capes and fake teeth with huge smiles on their faces. She had forgot how much they meant to her and how much she liked to spend time with them. When they lived in Albuquerque she would take them out for lunch once a week and every time she went to the store they would come just so that she could spend time with them. Now with everything going on with Lissy and helping her mother plan her wedding, she hadn't had enough time to spend time with her favorite boys.

*FLASHBACK*

25 year old Gabriella laid in her hospital bed asleep while Troy sat in the rocking chair holding onto the 7 lb 3 oz. baby with a blue hat on his head. It was only just 3 hours before Jacob Matthew Bolton came into the world and both parents were ecstatic. It had been a 9 years since they had a baby and they were so happy that they got pregnant with Jacob.

A few minutes later Gabriella opened her eyes and watched her husband and son.

When Troy noticed that she was awake he carefully got up from the rocking chair and laid Jacob down next to Gabriella. He told her that he was going to call and check on the girls before he walked out of the room. Gabriella turned on her side and watched her little boy sleep, she was so happy that nothing wrong had happened to him. Ever since she had Camryn Gabriella was afraid to have any more children because she didn't want something like that to happen again. But now that she had this baby in her life that was completely perfect just like her girls she wasn't afraid anymore.

When she found out that he was going to be a boy she was so happy, she loves having girls to put in dresses but she really wanted to have a boy that she could put in basketball outfits and a boy that she would complain that was always dirty; she really wanted a boy because she knew that they would be just like Troy.

"Hey pretty boy, you are just perfect. I cant wait to show you off to everyone," she whispered to him, "Always know that mommy's here for you whenever you need it, and I'll always be right there in the mud playing with you."

*END FLASHBACK*

Tears started to well up in Gabriella's eyes, she couldn't believe how fast her baby boys were growing up. It seems like yesterday that they both were born and now they were 5 and 3.

She held their hands as they walked out of the store with their costumes in hand. Not wanting to go home to face the rest of her kids and give up this precious time Gabriella suggested that they go to lunch.

Together they sat down at Olive Garden and ate their spaghetti. In the middle of eating their food Konner looked down at his food and said, "I's miss Kenadie."

Gabriella had heard that twins had this unexplainable connection but now that she has twins she now believes that they do have this connection. Konner and Kenadie are almost never found with out each other and Gabriella has noticed that when they aren't with each other they get sad.

"Well we're almost done and then you can be with her," Gabriella said rubbing the 3 year olds back. He smiled and they continued to share stories about their favorite things, and Jacob talked about what he liked about school and his teacher. It was nice to get away once and a while.

Sadly their time together came to an end and they went back home where they found Troy and the girls sitting on the couch watching Cheaper by the Dozen with a bowl of frosted flakes in their hands. When Kenadie saw her brothers run upstairs she quickly handed her bowl over to Troy and ran upstairs to find them.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said walking up behind the couch resting her hands on Troy's shoulders. The girls didn't look up or say anything, Troy's eyes were glued to the TV but he said something, "Hey, so what did they pick?"  
"They're both going to be vampires," She answered walking around to sit in the spot that Kenadie had given up.

With his eyes still on the TV, "Aww cool."  
Gabriella just rolled her eyes and rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

After the movie Gabriella was in the kitchen doing the dishes with Lissy. They were talking about their days when all of a sudden Lissy stopped and held onto the counter.

"Are you okay," Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, that was just weird, it was like someone tickled my stomach on the inside."  
Gabriella smiled, "Sweetheart that's a kick."

"Really," she asked excited.

"Yeah."

Lissy looked down at her tiny bump, put her hand on her stomach and smiled, "That's so cool."

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	6. Chapter 5

**(****Lissy almost 5 months pregnant)**

The planning for Ms. Montez's wedding was coming to an end. Since September all the girls worked hard to make the wedding the best they could do. Today was November 7 and the oldest Montez woman is getting married the next day. It was around 10 am and Gabriella was walking down the stairs with a huge box of table cloths and napkins she got down to the 3rd to last step and slipped on Jacob's toy truck, she felt herself start to fall and she dropped the box as her body collided into something hard, her husband.

"Be careful you could have gotten killed," he said with a serious look on his face.

"I wouldn't have died, maybe broken a few bones," she laughed.

"Gabriella I'm serious you have to be careful, you cant be walking down steps with big ass boxes in your arms. I cant raise 5 children by myself."

She leaned in and gave him a long kiss as he put her back down on the ground.

As they stood there continuing to kiss they heard a voice from behind them.

"That's why they didn't hear us come in they were making out," Ms. Montez said.

They both laughed as they turned to look at Maria and Walter standing a few feet away from the couple holding hands.

"Oh hey mom," Gabriella laughed as she wiped her top lip.

Then Lissy walked into the living room holding a book full of baby names and said, "How about Boston," she asked without looking up from the book.

"How about not, you aren't naming my grandson that," Troy said looking over at the 16 year old.

Lissy smiled and looked up to see her mother, father, Grandma and soon to be grandpa, "Do you have any suggestions then?"  
"Lissy you still have 4 months to decided what to name him," Maria said.

She closed the book and put it down on the table and walked over to her family, "So what are we gonna do first, dress fittings?"  
"Yeah were gonna go to fittings in about 5 minutes so can you tell Camryn and Kenadie that they need to hurry up and tell the boys that daddy's gonna leave in a little bit so they need to put on their shoes," Gabriella said. Lissy nodded her head and walked up the stairs to relay her messages.

5 minutes later all the girl loaded into Gabriella's minivan and went off to the bridal shop. The girls laughed and cried as they retired on their dress and got them fitted once again. While Gabriella and Camryn were trying on their dresses Lissy, Kenadie and Maria were sitting outside the dressing room waiting for them to be done. They had been only sitting there for 2 minutes when this women came up to Lissy and said, "God will forgive you for this horrible decision."  
Lissy looked down at her lap, as she was starting to get used to these comments by other people but Maria stood up so fast and said, "Excuse me. My granddaughter is not carrying a horrible decision."

"In God's eyes she is," the women said, "You all need to find Jesus."

Ms. Montez grabbed the cross around her neck and said, "The word of God has been in my family for 37 years thank you. So why don't you just shove it and go try on your 32,000 dollar dress."  
The lady walked into the dressing rooms and Lissy looked up and her Grandma and gave her a huge hug, "Thanks Grandma I really appreciate it."

"No problem _nieta, _no one says something about my grandson with out getting away with it."

They sat back down and waited for everyone to get their marron colored bride maids dresses fitted. Afterwards they all met up with the boys and went out for lunch at BJ's.

"So what are you guys doing for the bachelor party," Gabriella asked with her puppy dog face.

"Oh no, you cant use that look to make me tell you. It's a secret," Troy said rubbing his wife's back.

"Mom can me and Lissy go to grandma's bachelorette party," Camryn asked.

"Hell no," Troy yelled and they all laughed.

"Please mom," Camryn said.

"No sorry, it's for adults only."

They both pouted.

They spent the rest of the day running airans for the wedding and spending a lot of time together and just having loads of fun.

At 9 Troy took Walter to his party and Gabriella took Maria to her party and left Lissy and Camryn in charge of the little kids. Gabriella pulled up to her friend's, Taylor's house and spotted cars of Maria's best friends. Taylor's living room was filled with Maria and Gabriella's best friends who were all having a great time together. They were all drinking and talking about many things, most very dirty.

"Me and Chad used is and it made it so awesome, and I never knew I could bend that way," Taylor said as she pointing to the book she gave to Maria about sex positions.

"Yeah me and Troy tried some of them while the kids were at day camp," Gabriella said as she took a swig of her gin and tonic.

"You and Troy are like rabbits you know that," Sharpay said, "I have yet to hear about a day goes by without you guys having sex at least once."

They spent the next four hours comparing everyone's sex lives and getting a little bit too drunk.

When they got home all the kids were in bed and Gabriella found Troy laying wide awake on their bed. Gabriella stumbled into the room and plopped down on Troy's lap.

"Hey baby," she slurred.

"Hey," he laughed, he'd only seen her drunk once and he always thought she was funny when she slurred and tried to crack jokes, "Did the girls let you drink a little too much."  
"Maybe just a little," she said talking with her hands. She rested her head on his shoulder and not two seconds later she was dead asleep. Troy smiled laid her down on her side of the bed and kissed the top of her head and went to sleep himself.

WHAT DID YOU THINK. REVIEW PLEASE

HANNAH


	7. Chapter 6

Gabriella woke up the next morning with a sharp pain in the font of her head, however she knew exactly why. She opened her eyes to see her husband standing in front of the dresser with a white towel wrapped around his lower half, "How come you're not as hung over as me," she groaned sitting up and resting her head in her hands.

Troy turned around to face his wife, chuckled and walked over to the bed sitting down right next to Gabriella, "Because we went bowling, sober bowling."  
Gabriella looked up shocked, "Really, aren't guys the ones who go out and drink their body weight in liquor and go to strip clubs."  
"Not all guys are like that. I'm defiantly not like that type of guy."  
"Yeah says the guy who did all those things for your bachelor party, when we got married," Gabriella smiled.

Troy blushed, "Okay maybe I was that guy one time," he said then leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss that started to slowly get more and more passionate as the seconds passed.

"Hey mom where are those earrings," Lissy said walking into her parents room witnessing their make out session, "Eww!"

Troy and Gabriella broke apart and smiled, "Says our pregnant 16 year old," Troy said.

Lissy rolled her eyes and finished what she was asking for, "Um I think they are in a bag on the kitchen table," Gabriella answered getting out of bed.

"Thanks," Lissy said walking out of the room.

Troy stood up as well and got dressed as Gabriella took 2 aspirins.

"I never thought I would have to explain to my mom how magical my wedding was, isn't it supposed to be the other way around," Gabriella yelled from in the shower.

"Yeah well you Montez women seem to do things backwards," Troy said with his toothbrush in his mouth.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and finished her shower.

"Gabriella I'm going to take all the boys to the church to get ready, all our suits are already over there," Troy said as Gabriella was pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Okay, see you guys there and please make sure you don't put Konner and Jacob's suit on until the last minute or they will get them all dirty," Gabriella said then gave her husband a quick kiss.

"Oh don't forget to go pick up David at the airport his flight comes in at noon, and Lissy's doctors appointment right after that," Troy yelled as he walked down the hall.

Just then Gabriella realized that she hadn't told David that he was going to have a grandson in about 4 months, she grabbed her shoes and ran down stairs to the kitchen where he mom was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee really nervous.

"I forgot to tell David about the baby," Gabriella said panicked.

Ms. Montez stood up with a shocked look on her face, "How do you forget?"

"Lissy didn't want to tell him because she was afraid of what he would say so I offered to call him and tell him but that was 3 months ago and I hadn't got the time to tell him. Now he's going to be really pissed when he sees her in like," Gabriella looked down at her watch, "an hour and ½."

"Let him, let him be pissed. If he loves Lissy then he will be civil about it especially because he's been through it," Ms. Montez said grabbing her daughters hands trying to calm her down, "Now, lets go finish getting ready and go get David and get this show on the road."

"Kay mom," Gabriella said giving her mother a hug, before walking upstairs to get her 3 year old ready to go Gabriella said, "Congratulations mom. I so glad you found someone who makes you happy."  
"Thank you mija."  
Gabriella walked up stairs first stopping off at Lissy's room. She walked in and saw her 16 year old standing by the crib Troy set up for her a few days before, Gabriella walked over to her and rubbed her daughters back, "Hey what's up," Gabriella said.

"I was just thinking about him," Lissy said placing a hand on her small bump, "He's going to have a great life right?"

"Most definitely. He's going to be so spoiled it's crazy," Gabriella smiled, "Don't worry everything going to fine. You know what I was scared before I had you and Camryn and I thought that everything was going to be wrong and that I was going to be able to do it but when I brought you guys come and laid you down in your crib for the first time I just knew that everything was going to be fine. That we all were going to have the best life. So don't worry too much, in 4 months he'll be right here and everything will be fine."  
Lissy turned around and gave her mom a big hug, "Thanks I really appreciate your calmness in this whole thing."

"No problem," Gabriella smiled, "Now go tell Camryn to hurry it up a little."

35 minutes later they all were ready and set to go, their dresses were already in the car and they all ate breakfast. They were half way to the airport when Kenadie asked, "Where'd are we's doeing?"

"We're going to go pick up Uncle David, you can see him for the first time," Gabriella answered.

Ever since David gave Lissy to Troy they hadn't spend so much time together, but 8 years ago Lissy decided that she wanted to have somewhat a relationship with him. They started having monthly phone calls and emails, she even sent pictures of all of them at recitals, soccer games, middle school graduations, etc. At first Troy felt a little hurt but then he realized that she just really wanted to get to know him, that's understandable. Although he still is Uncle David to ALL of Gabriella's children.

Before stepping out of the car when they pulled up to the airport Gabriella took a few deep breaths getting herself ready for the argument. The girls were a few feet in front of Gabriella and her mother as they walked through the airport doors, the closer and closer they got to the doors Gabriella could feel butterflies in her stomach grow.

"Gabriella you really need to calm down because your really going to start stressing me out and I really don't need that right now," Ms. Montez said.

Gabriella apologized and tried to calm down. They reached David's gate and waited for the passengers to get off the plane.

"After this we'll go to your doctors appointment okay," Gabriella said wrapping her arm around Lissy's shoulders.

Lissy nodded her head and waited patiently for David to walk through the doors.

It only took about 2 minutes before they spotted David but a surprise was in store he was holding the hand of a blonde hair woman who had a car seat in her hand. While the girls stared that David and the woman with questioning looks David was doing the same thing to Lissy. The met up in the same spot and the first thing David said was, "I know I've never been good at math but I swear you are only 16," he said with a angry look on his face. Lissy looked down at her stomach and rested her hand on it sad that her 'uncle' was mad at her.

"Um hi I'm Gabriella," she said shaking the mystery woman's hand.

"Hi I'm Jennie, David's girlfriend. And this is Abigail, our daughter."

All of their eye's widened, well except for Kenadie who did really know what was going on, for a few seconds they stood there in silence none of them knowing what to say.

"Uh we should go we have a lot of things to do before the wedding," Gabriella said picking up the 3 year old who was pulling on her pant leg. David nodded his head and they all walked back to the car. Gabriella noticed the sadness in her 16 year old's eyes and grabbed her hand giving her a reassuring look mouthing a 'Sorry'.

The silence continued in the car, well until Kenadie turned to David and said, "Hi's I'm Kenadie, my mom's says that yous are'd my Untle David. I'm frees," holding up 3 of her little fingers. Everyone smiled even David but his was forced.

They pulled up to the hospital parking lot, Gabriella and Lissy didn't want to turn and look at David's facial expression. Gabriella told Lissy to go check in while she talked to Ms. Montez.

"Um we'll be right back, you can stay here or come in if you want," Gabriella said to her mom.

Lissy's doctor appointment went along as usual until the ultra sound.

"We just got this new machine that makes the picture much more clearer, would you like to use that one," Lissy's doctor asked.

"Yeah that's really cool," Lissy answered.

The doctor hooked up the machine and they watched the baby boy on the screen, but their attention was taken away when the doctor's face turned cross.

"What's wrong,' Lissy asked with worriedness lined in her voice.

"Um well I've….uh…along with this clearer picture we can notice things we may not have been able to see before," the doctor answered.

"What kind of things," Gabriella asked.

"Well it looks like I may have been wrong, your having two babies not just one….I can try to see what the sex of the other baby is but it's not very easy, it seems to be hiding behind it's brother."

Both Bolton girl's hearts dropped into their stomachs, they didn't know what to say.

The rest of her appointment went by extremely fast.

When they got back into the car Lissy smiled looking at the ultra sounds of her children.

SO WHAT DID U THINK/ STAY T8UNED FOR MS. MONTEZ'S WEDDING AND OF COURSE MORE DRAMA WITH DAVID. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	8. Chapter 7

The hustle and bustle of everyone getting ready for the wedding was a little chaotic but wasn't hard to handle for the Montez women and their boys. Gabriella set the drama in her family aside to run back and forth making sure everything was in the right place for her mother's special day. She stopped by the bar in the reception hall and ordered a shot of liquor, as she put the cup down she heard a chuckle and turned around to see her husband laughing at her.

"Are you okay," he asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I just really needed that," She said leaning her head on his chest, "Have you seen David yet?"  
"No, I saw him for a brief moment then he like ran away. I think he's avoiding me," Troy answered rubbing his lovely wife back.

"Yeah he's kind of mad that I didn't tell him about Lissy, even though I could say the same for him."  
"What do you mean the same for him," he asked.

"He has a blonde girlfriend and a baby girl, Abigail," she explained leaning back to standing position.

"No way," he said.

"Yeah, and he's going to be really mad when he finds out that Lissy's having twins."  
"She's what!," Troy said shocked, Gabriella hadn't gotten around to telling Troy about the twins.

"Yeah today the doctor found another baby, he or she was hiding behind it's brother so they couldn't tell it was there until they got this new machine," Gabriella explained, "I was going to tell you but this is the first time I've really talked to you since we found out."  
"Wow," he said.

"I know, that's one of the reasons for the shot."

She checked her cell phone for the time and saw that I was time to get back to making sure everything was going the way they were supposed to, she gave Troy a quick kiss then ran off to her mom's dressing room.

The eldest Montez woman was sitting on the chair that she moved to the middle of the room, just staring at her dress that was hanging on the wall. Gabriella opened the door and walked in; standing just a few feet away from the closed door Gabriella watched her mom staring at the beautiful white dress on the wall. Gabriella stood there for a little while before she said, "Whatcha doin'?"

Her mother jumped a little and turned to see he only daughter standing almost right behind her, "Oh nothing I was just sitting here for a second."

"Uh huh," Gabriella said sitting down on the arm of her mothers chair, "Don't worry I did the same thing on my wedding, you don't really feel that it's all real and you think that once you put it on then you think that it'll all set in and you will want to back out."  
Maria nodded and looked down at her hands. Gabriella put her hand on her mothers shoulder, "Mom just put the dress on, it'll be fine I promise."  
Gabriella helped her mother in the dress and they both couldn't help but start to feel tears stream out of their eyes.

"It is better," Maria said wiping away a few happy tears.

"See I told you," Gabriella said lightly rubbing her moms back. They're sweet mother daughter moment was interrupted when Lissy, Camryn and Kenadie walked into the room with their junior bride maid dresses and flower girl dress on. Gabriella was the only one who was still standing there in her sweat pants. Camryn and Kenadie stayed in Maria's room to help her get herself ready and Lissy followed her mother to another room.

Lissy was zipping up her mother's bride maid's dress when she said, "Mommy what am I going to do with two babies."

Gabriella turned around and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Melissa Grace you need to stop worrying and everything will be fine. It's going to be hard maybe a little harder then it was before but we all are here for you."

"What about Uncle David," she asked.

"Who cares what he thinks, if he can't handle this then his opinion doesn't matter. He went through the same thing so I don't understand why he's acting the way he is. The people who really care for you will stand by your side no matter what, me, daddy, Camryn, Nana, Kenadie and the boys will always be here for you whatever happens in your life, good or the misfortunate," Gabriella said. Lissy gave her mother a small smile then went back to helping her get ready; but the Montez/Bolton girls didn't know that the man that shares DNA with Lissy was standing right outside the door.

The next 2 hours before the ceremony started seemed to go by so quickly and the nerves were really starting to kick in with Maria and Walter.

As Gabriella stood in her designated spot she couldn't help by cry as she watched her mother walk down the isle in her white gown staring lovingly at her soon to be husband. The ceremony went off without a hitch it only took 3 minutes for Maria Montez to become Mrs. Walter Matthews.

They all were sitting at their tables in the reception hall enjoying their meals when Troy stood up for the toast. He tapped his fork against his wine glass before he said, "Hey everyone I'm Maria's favorite son-in-law," they all chuckled knowing he was her only one, "And I just wanted to say that I've been in this family for about 14 and ½ years and my experience has been wonderful. I gained a daughter," he said pointed to Lissy, "and had a few more children but most of all I gained a wonderful second mother. Maria was a great addition to my family and I hope that she would say the same for me. I would have to say that the best thing about her is that she is the creator of the "Montez Women"," he said using air quotes, "she introduced the stubbornness, the inevitable craziness but most of all the irresistible urge to give them what they want. Most of us have witnessed it but only few have experienced it and Walter get ready to experience it. And welcome to our wild crazy drama filled family."

They listened to a few more speeches then it was time to start dancing. Troy took Kenadie out first so Gabriella was sitting at her table with her teenaged girls when David walked over and asked Gabriella to dance. She accepted and they walked to an open spot on the dance floor and began waltzing.

"What your girlfriend wont be mad if you dance with me first," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"It was her idea," he said coldly.

Gabriella nodded and said, "Of course it was."

They danced in silence for a few moments before Gabriella asked, "What's you problem."  
"What's my problem, you guys are the ones who didn't tell me that Lissy is pregnant until now," he said.

"That's my fault, I told her that I would tell you but I totally forgot. I didn't mean to wait until she's 5 months pregnant to tell you. You can blame that all on me but you don't have to treat her like she's so horrible because she's pregnant, cause I remember that we were pregnant with her when we were 14."

"Still you don't want to see her have to go through it," he pointed out.

"Yeah I know it's hard but I'm not going to treat her like she's murder someone, and when those babies come I'm going to be right at her side holding her hand telling her everything is going to be okay, and what she really wants is for you to be there for her no matter what happens but it looks like that's not going to happen."

He rolled his eyes, "I am there for her but you have to give me some time to get used to this, it's hard for me. And I don't appreciate you telling my daughter that my opinion doesn't matter."

Gabriella was shocked, "For one that's not what I really said and two don't listen in on my conversation with MY daughter. And for one she's legally not your daughter so we don't have to tell you anything going on in her life. Lissy decided that she wanted to know you because at that point in her life she was going through changes and she wanted to know more about me and she was mad that I let you give her away but after she got over that point in her life she realized that Troy was her father and that he loved her no matter what unlike you who criticize unfortunate events in her life. And now that she's pregnant she's conflicted about how to feel with all of this, she trying to make everyone happy and she's gets really worried when everyone gets upset and confused and it makes her upset and confused so I really just wanted to show her that her opinion of the whole thing is hers and hers only."

David just looked away knowing that Gabriella was right about the whole thing. Before Gabriella was going to speak again David walked away towards the exit.

She looked over at Troy who was now dancing with Lissy and watched him mouth, 'sorry', Gabriella slightly smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW.

HANNAH


	9. Chapter 8

Everyone's bellies were full of food and cake and their feet were starting to hurt from the hours of dancing. It was nearing 9:30 at night and the younger Bolton children were sleeping across the chairs at their table. Maria and Walter had gathered their belongings kissed her family goodnight and she and Walter left for their hotel that was right across the street.

Troy was rubbing Lissy's feet while Gabriella ran around paying the caterers and the DJ's. Camryn was walking around the reception hall randomly taking pictures of everything she saw, mostly out of boredom.

"Thank you so much, my feet hurt like hell," Lissy said as he continued to rub her feet. Troy chuckled thinking that at that moment she sounded just like her mother, "You and your mom are one in the same."

"I hope that's a good thing," she smiled at his words.

"It is," he laughed, "You know at first I was never really good at this. I finally figured it out when your mom was pregnant with the twins."

Lissy smiled, "No wonder she was angry all the time," she joked.

"Are you okay," Troy asked when he saw that she was starting to have a sad look on her face. She looked up with water welling in her eyes, "Yeah I'm fine, I don't know why I'm crying," She paused, "I lied. I'm not fine. I didn't mean to make him so mad," she said wiping away the tears that came out of her eyes. Troy let go of his daughter's foot and moved to pull her in for a hug, he held her as she cried and rubbed her back to console her.

"I didn't mean to make Uncle David mad or make you guys mad," she said.

"Melissa Grace Bolton we are not mad at you, I can't say that David isn't mad but I think he's more mad at himself then mad at you. We all know that this is hard for you because we've been through it and when you have these babies you'll realize that you will want better for them, and that you will not want them to make the same hard decisions that we had to make. But most of all you don't want to see them hurt or sad and when they are you're angry at yourself because you promised that you would never let them be hurt by anything. You don't want to see them get a scraped knee or fall off their bike but most of all you don't want to see your baby get hurt by someone they love especially if it results in bring more babies in the world," Troy said, "So don't be angry at David because he's angry at himself."  
Troy couldn't believe he was actually defending David but he didn't want his daughter hating her biological father because he was upset at himself; it was the right thing to do.

"I promise that I wont let either of them join in the Montez/Bolton teen parent club," She smiled wiping the rest of the tears away.

"Good, I'll hold you to that," Troy said then gave her another hug.

They arrived back home around 10:45 and all of them were looking forward to lying in their comfy beds. Gabriella was changing into her sweat pants when Troy walked into their room and plopped down face first onto the queen size bed, he groaned, "When did our lives become an episode of _All my children_."  
Gabriella giggled, "I would have to say when the strip turned pink the first time," she said pulling her hair into a bun. She climbed onto her husbands back and began massaging his back and shoulders.

"Are you okay," she asked while he groaned into her massage.

"Yeah, just worrying about everything," he said then flipped himself around and held Gabriella's hips to keep her in place.

"Why are you worrying, I thought that worrying was my thing," She said running her fingers through his saggy brown hair.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel bad for Lissy, she really doesn't know what to think about everything," he said staring in his wife's deep brown eyes.

"Yeah I do too but I trust in the fact that she'll make the best decision for herself and for her babies."

"Me too," he said pulling Gabriella into a laying position on top of him, "She's a great girl, you did wonderful job," he said brushing away a strand of her hair from her face.

"Thanks but I didn't do it alone, I wouldn't have done such a great job without you. And you know what you make beautiful babies Troy Bolton," she smiled her cute little kid smile.

"Thank you but those babies wouldn't be here is you didn't have an amazing body and drive me wild," he smiled rubbing her lower back under her tank top.

She leaned down and connected her lips with his in a long passionate breathtaking kiss. When air became a necessity they broke apart, "I love you," Gabriella said getting lost in Troy's ocean eyes. "I love you too," he responded. They laid there just staring at each other not needing to say anything until Gabriella nodded her head yes, knowing exactly what he was going to ask. He smiled widely and got up and shut the door.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Chapter 9

**(Lissy's 5 months pregnant…..It's November 9****th****)**

Gabriella woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was time to get up and ready for work; she looked over to the spot next to her Troy was no longer laying next to her. From the spot of the bed she could here Lissy and Camryn rustling down stairs so Gabriella got up took a shower and got ready for the day. A smile crossed her face; it was looking like the day was taking a turn for the best.

She walked down the stairs into the kitchen and saw her husband standing over the stove flipping pancakes and all of her children sitting at the table munching away at their breakfast. She grinned and walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his stomach and gave him a lingering kiss on his shoulder. Troy turned to smile at her as she walked over to the table.

Lissy and Camryn looked at each other and chuckled knowing exactly why their parents were so happy. Gabriella gave a death glare to her two teenagers; no two seconds later she realized that Lissy was the only one over her children that wasn't ready for school, "Why aren't you dressed Lissy, we're going to be leaving in a little bit."

The teenager looked down at her plate then over to Camryn, Gabriella could tell that there was something that Lissy was hiding from her mother.

"Well….um I've been meaning to tell you about that," Lissy started still staring at her plate that was scraped clean, "Mr. Thompson told me on Friday that it would be best for me if I stayed home for the remainder of my pregnancy," she said repeated exactly what the principal had told her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before," Gabriella's voice raised.

"Because everyone was all stressed out by grandma's wedding and I didn't think it was such a big deal. I didn't want to tell you because I knew that you would want to go and talk to him and make me go to school," she answered, "I thought about it and it sounds like a good idea, I'm not dropping out of school. Mr. Thompson signed me up for the schools online classes and I also have the papers for you guys so sign so I can take some college classes online; it'll all work out. And then I'll have more time here to be with the babies and help Daddy watch the little kids."  
Gabriella listened to her daughter and realized that Lissy had put a lot of thought into this whole thing.

"Don't think of it like I've been kicked out, because I haven't. I just think it's best for me and the babies if I stay home," Lissy finished.

Lissy looked up to see her mother smiling happily at her, "If that's what you decided then I'm okay with that."

Lissy smiled, got up from her chair and went over to give her mother a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Can I be home schooled too," Camryn jokingly asked.

Both Troy and Gabriella looked at her and said, "NO," simultaneously.

A half an hour later Gabriella and Camryn had left for school while Troy and Lissy were cleaning up the kitchen.

"I'm going to go volunteer at Jacob's class do you want to go," Troy asked as he loaded the last dish into the dishwasher.

"Yeah sure," she answered wiping of the counter.

"I'm going to run to the store and get some cookies for the kids in the class, you can get dressed while we're gone."

25 minutes later a showered and clothed Lissy was sitting on the couch watching Bringing Home Baby playing with the hem of her t-shirt when the door bell rung. Lissy stood up as fast as she could and answered the door and saw David, David's girlfriend and his baby standing on the other side of the door. The first thing out of David's mouth was, "Is your mom here?"

"No she's at work, why what do you need," Lissy answered.

"Nothing, I'll just call her later," he responded, he was about to walk away when Jennie said, "Could I use your guys' bathroom I don't think I could wait until we get to the airport."

"Yeah no problem," Lissy said stepping to the side to let them all in. She pointed her in the right direction before walking back over to the couch and continuing to watch her TV program.

David stood behind the couch with baby Abigail in his arms and looked around the room at all of the pictures on the walls.

While her daughter and ex boyfriend were in the living room of her house in silence Gabriella was grading papers while he students were taking a test. She looked up for a second to see the screen saver of her computer it was a picture of all of her children at the twins 3rd birthday, they were smiling and laughing; it was one of those pictures that you can't help but smile when you see it. She became a bit sad when it really hit her that her babies were getting older and some of them weren't babies anymore. Wow was it really that long ago she found out she was pregnant with Camryn and she and Troy really began to experience real love.

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted when the door to her classroom opened and in walked Camryn. All the kids in the class looked up but when they saw it was just their teacher's daughter they went back their tests.

**Do you have my other hearing aid** Camryn signed as she showed her mother the broken one in her hand.

**What happened, what did you do to it** Gabriella signed back after taking the hearing aid into her own hands.

**I took it off for a second while I put my P.E clothes on and Cindy Matthews took it off the self and threw it on the ground** Camryn responded.

Gabriella's eyes opened wide, **What! Why did she do that? **

Camryn shrugged her shoulders **I don't know but don't worry Mrs. Taylor sent her up to the office. But I really need my other hearing aid.**

Even though Camryn told her to forget about it Gabriella couldn't, she gave her daughter the other hearing aid and watched her walk out the door. Before Gabriella could email Mr. Thompson about the incident her inbox read 1 new message:

Gabriella Bolton,

I'm sure that by now you have been informed about the altercation that happened during class between your daughter and another student. I was hoping that today during your prep you could come to my office with Camryn and see if we can make it so it doesn't happen again; and make sure the right repercussions are in place. Thank you and have a nice day.

Ronald Thompson

Gabriella made a note in her head to go to her boss' office right after her class ended.

Lissy could feel David's presence from behind her and it was making her a little uncomfortable. She would have rather have him say something instead of just standing there; it would have been less awkward.

"You guys have nice house," he said.

Lissy turned around, "Thanks, we like it too. It's more then enough room for the 9 of us."

David nodded his head and didn't know what to say next. Lissy couldn't take the silence anymore, "What are you even doing here anyways."  
"I wanted to talk to your mom…about you," he answered.

Lissy stood up from the couch and said, "What about me."  
David looked down at the teenager's very large bulging stomach and almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Is it really that interesting to stare at," Lissy asked sarcastically putting her hands on her hips, "I guess this is how girls who get their boobs done feel…..I'm up here."

"I'm sorry, it's just weird. I remember changing your diapers and I can't believe how much you look like your mother standing here pregnant….I guess I like to remember you being my 2 year old baby girl not a grown up at 16."

"Well it wouldn't have been so weird if you were still around," Lissy muttered.

"Melissa don't put that one me, you were the one who changed your mind after we hung out more. You're decided that Troy would be a better father for you then me so….you were the one who decided that being a Bolton was better for you."

"You were the one who signed me away to him and when I decided for myself to spend sometime with you, you basically told me that you didn't have time for me. I would have been better off if you would have never invited me over to your house or answered my calls, it would have been better then you telling me that you don't have time for me in your schedule. Spending time with your daughter shouldn't have to be in your calendar. That's why I chose Troy to be my father," she felt the tears well in her eyes, "And you want to know why he's so great, because he was there to teach me how to ride a bike, he was there to kiss my owwies when I fell of said bike. He was there on my first day of school to hold my hand and walk me to my class room and stayed all day when I told him I didn't want him to go; he was there when I got my ears pierced and cried for 2 hours; he was there to yell at the kid who kept pulling on my pigtails when I was 8. He was there to take me to the emergency room when I was 10 and broke my leg when I was playing soccer. He was there to go to the store to get pads when I got my first period at 12. He was there to see me leave for my first high school dance at 14. He was there a few months after that dance when my first boyfriend broke up with me. But most of all he was there to hold me when I cried myself to sleep when I found out I was pregnant; he didn't look at me like I made the worst decision in the world, he told me that he was there for me and he was never going to leave my side……What events in my life did you see?"

As Lissy was going on with her rant she didn't know that the said wonderful man she was talking about was standing in the doorway with a tear streaming down his face.

Gabriella held Camryn's hand as they walked into the principles office and found that not only was Mr. Thompson was there but Cindy Matthews and her mother; who looked at the Bolton girls with death glares.

THANKS FOR READING. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	11. Chapter 10

Gabriella and Camryn walked out of Mr. Thompson's office happy with the decision to give Cindy two weeks of lunch detention. They also wore amused looks on their faces when Cindy and her mother blew the punishment way out of proportion by arguing with the principal like they were in kindergarten.

David didn't know what to say in response of Lissy's speech. He just stood there staring at his feet until Jennie came walking back from the bathroom.

"Are you ready to go babe," was the only thing he said. Jennie nodded her head and they both walked out of the Bolton house.

Lissy just rolled her eyes and wiped away the remaining tears, not surprised in any way about David's actions. She heard the honk of a car and turned around not expecting to see Troy standing in the doorway yelling at Jacob for honking the horn in the car. When he turned back around to face Lissy she asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Pretty long," he answered.

She picked up her purse, "Great," then turned off the TV.

Troy smiled as she walked out of the door towards the car. "I'm awesome," he said to himself as he locked the front door. For a few minutes the car ride was silent, "Thank you I really appreciate it," Troy said.

Lissy looked up from her lap with a smile on her face, "No problem, I meant everything I said."

They dropped off the twins at the day care before walking to the building next to the day care which was Jacob's classroom. School hadn't started yet, parents continued to bring their children to their classes. Troy and Lissy stood at the back of the classroom as the teacher greeted and welcomed the Kindergarteners to school that day. Neither Bolton could stop smiling at how cute the kids were with their backpacks strung on their backs and sitting down at their respective desks.

The teacher, Mrs. Cook, walked over to Troy and Lissy, "It's really nice that you guys are here today. Really I'll just use you guys as student teachers," she smiled as she said.

Mrs. Cook broke the class up three groups of seven kids and had one group to go to Troy to do an activity in Math, one group to Lissy for the alphabet and the other group to herself who was doing an art project, and every 25 minutes the groups would shift.

Troy would occasionally look over at Lissy and smile at how much she looked like she was enjoying working with the kids; she was a natural. Maybe she was always meant to be a mom.

When it was time for the kids first recess break Troy and Lissy stayed in the classroom and set up the cookies Troy had brought while Mrs. Cook went to watch the kids.

"I want to be a Kindergarten teacher," Lissy randomly blurted out as she placed napkins at everyone's desk.

Troy looked over at his daughter and smiled, "I like that idea."

Gabriella was sitting at her desk logging off her computer for the day and gathering her things when one of her students came rushing into the classroom yelling, "Mrs. Bolton come quick Camryn's hurt, really bad."

"Everyone say thank you to Jacob's dad and sister for coming today and working with you guys," Mrs. Cook said when it was time for the end of the day.

"Thank you," they all yelled.

All the Bolton's were walking to the car to leave to Basketball practice when one of the girls in Jacob's class and her mother came jogging over to them.

"I'm sorry but she really wanted to come over here and say something to Lissy," the mother said.

The little girl wrapped her arms around Lissy's legs giving her a careful hug, making sure she didn't hurt her stomach, "Thank you for teaching me."

"No problem Sawyer. Just a secret between me and you, you are my favorite," Lissy responded.

There was no worse feeling then seeing your child hurt. When Gabriella ran outside she saw everyone crowded around and she heard the ambulance sirens coming closer to the school. She ran into the middle of the crowd and saw a few kids holding onto a small body; Gabriella prayed that it wasn't Camryn but when two of the kids moved out of the way she saw that it was indeed her. She reached for her and held her as she still lay on the ground, crying her eyes out.

Troy and the kids were almost to the school when Lissy had a weird feeling.

"Something's wrong," she said.

"The babies," Troy asked.

"No, Camryn."

Lissy grabbed her cell phone and called her mom.

"Hello," Lissy heard her mother's shaky voice.

"Mom is Camryn okay?"

"No, she's in the hospital. Come quick. The emergency room," Gabriella blubbered through her tears.

Lissy hung up and told her father about Camryn; Troy broke almost every traffic law in the world as she drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital they took the little kids out of the car as fast as they could and ran into the building. They franticly looked around for Gabriella, when they saw her she had tears bursting out of her eyes and her shirt and hands were covered in blood.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	12. Chapter 11

**August 5, 2013 (Lissy 7, Camryn 5, Gabriella &Troy 22) **

The camera began to roll and up pops Troy's face onto the camera, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen it's about 6:30 in the morning Albuquerque time here," the camera turns back around and Troy begins to walk down the hallway and stops in front of the door that says 'Lissy & Camryn', he opens the door and was about to turn the light on in the girl room but instead heard Gabriella yell in a whisper, "Troy I swear to God if you wake them up I will kill you."

He chuckled and turned the camera towards is girlfriend, "Hi mommy," he spoke after he shut the girl's bedroom door.

"Troy what are you doing," she asked pushing the camera away from her face.

"It's Rinny's first day of school, I have to document it. And I seem to remember a certain someone who video taped everything on Lissy's first day of school as well," he answered still keeping the camera rolling.

**November 9, 2021 (Present Time)**

The waiting room was completely silent as all of the Bolton's awaited any news about Camryn. Every time someone would walk past the door or walk into the room they would immediately look up hoping it was a doctor looking for them, it had been two hours since Lissy, Troy and the rest of the Bolton's had gotten to the hospital. Troy had been rubbing the back of his wife's hand, which still had their daughter's blood on it, trying to calm her down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," they heard a few minutes later, they looked up and saw a doctor standing there.

"Is she okay," was the first thing out of Troy's mouth.

"We're not sure yet. The bullet luckily didn't hit her spine but it came extremely close to it, we went in and took it out and fixed up all of her organs that were punctured by it. She has two broken ribs and those should heal in about six to eight weeks. But I do have some bad news while she was in surgery she fell into a coma and still hasn't woken up."

They felt as though someone had punched them really hard in the stomach as they listened to the doctor's words.

"Can we go see her," Lissy asked.

"Yeah that's fine, she may wake up when she realizes you guys are there," the doctor said, they all looked over at the little kids who were smiling and playing like always, "We have a day care just down the hall."

**August 5, 2013 **

Troy turned the camera towards himself, "Welcome back everyone, it's now 7:30 here," he turned the camera towards the girls sitting at the table, "Why hello my favorite girls."

"We're your only girls," Lissy said with a mouth full of Fruit Loops.

"Nuh uh," Troy argued with a wide smile on his face.

"Yes us ares," she said putting her hands on her hips.

Troy chuckled, "You are your mother's daughter," then turned the camera to Camryn who was reading her Chrysanthemum book that Maria had bought her two days before and eating her cereal, "Rinny what are you doing," he asked.

She looked up and pushed her glasses up further on her face, "What daddy I'm reading my book," she answered.

"How'd you get so smart," he asked then pressed a kiss to her forehead, "are you excited to go to school?"  
"A wittle but I would rather stay here wiff you."  
"Well I promise I will be there to pick you up when schools over at 11:30 okay."  
She nodded her head and went back to her book and breakfast.

Troy heard Gabriella walk into the dining room so he turned the camera towards her and paned the camera up and down her body; she was very nicely dressed. Troy whistled to tease his beautiful girlfriend, "Wow, you better watch out. I don't want to lose you to some 12 year old boy," he joked.

"Ha ha very funny. Do I really look okay, I want to look okay for my first day?"  
"Yes babe you look great," he said then kissed her cheek.

"I think I'm more worried about going to school then Camryn is," she said sitting down at the table next to Lissy.

"Yeah well you're going to teach and she's going to play that's a huge difference."

"I want you to tape everything, okay," Gabriella said taking a bite of cereal that Lissy offered her.

"Don't worry I will, have a great day."

Gabriella stood up and gave Lissy a hug and kisses then walked over to Camryn, "Sweetheart I'm sorry I can't take you to school but I will buy you a new book today okay."

"Okay mommy."

Gabriella then gave Camryn hugs and kisses and did the same thing to Troy before grabbing her things and walking out of the door.

**November 9, 2021 (9:30 pm)**

"The day she was born was the happiest day in her parent's lives, 'she's perfect,' said her mother. 'Absolutely,' said her father. And she was. She was absolutely perfect. 'Her name must be everything she is,' said her mother. 'Her name must be absolutely perfect, said her father. And it was. Chrysanthemum. Her parents named her Chrysanthemum. (I don't own the book Chrysanthemum)," Lissy read along to the pages of the somewhat wore out book as she sat next to her sister's hospital bed.

Camryn looked almost identical to what she looked like when she was first born and was laying in her incubator; many wires, IV bags, she even looked so small.

While Lissy was reading Camryn her favorite book, Troy and Gabriella were standing in the hallway with two police officers and their attorney.

"We are very sorry about what happened but we wanted to come here and ask you if you would be pressing charges on Cindy Matthews," one of the police officers asked.

"Cindy was the one who did this," Gabriella asked.

"Yes ma'am there was multiple witnesses who saw Cindy shoot your daughter when she was walking over to talk to some friends."

Gabriella felt a tear escape her eyes, "Yes, definitely we will be pressing charges," Troy answered for his wife.

**August 5, 2013**

Troy held Camryn's hand and waved goodbye to Lissy with his other hand as he walked his youngest daughter to her classroom. Camryn stopped dead in her tracks when they arrived at her Kindergarten classroom.

"Daddy I'm scared. What if something bad happens," Camryn asked.

"Sweetheart, schools are the one of the safest places," Troy answered still with the camera rolling.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	13. Chapter 12

Four months had past; Camryn was still in her coma, Gabriella had a few breakdowns at work before she was calm enough to teach, Troy had his assistant couch running practice but still giving him a play by play of what's going on, Lissy started her online classes and would be found in Camryn's hospital room with her lap top and text books in her lap thinking aloud, Maria and Walter came home from their honeymoon early and moved into their new house down the street from Troy and Gabriella, Lucille (Troy's mom) has come to stay with Troy and Gabriella for a little while to help with anything and even though Jack wasn't there because of job reasons he was very interested in his granddaughters health. Jacob, Kenadie and Konner didn't really know what was going on but they did decorate Camryn's hospital room with pictures they drew.

**March 11, 2022 (Lissy is nine months pregnant)**

Beep, beep, the sound of Camryn's machines seemed to relax Gabriella as she continued to grade her students' papers. It was nearing 3 pm and Troy had just quickly ran over to the college to check up on the team taking Kenadie and Konner with him.

Lissy was seated in the hospital cafeteria with her text books and computer working on her English class work. And Lucille was sitting across the table from Lissy drinking her coffee, "Lissy, I want to tell you that I'm so proud of you. These babies will be so happy you sticked with school," Lucille said as she watched her granddaughter diligently doing her school work.

"Thanks Grandma," she responded before putting away her books as her 'school day' was done, "Ugh I'm so tired of looking at the computer!"

Lucille chuckled, "Why don't you and your mother go get Jacob, I'll stay with Camryn; it's time for her TV show anyway."

Both Bolton women got up and left for Camryn's room. Gabriella was still engrossed in her work when Lissy and Lucille walked in. Lissy grabbed her mother's keys and dangled them in front of her mom's face trying to get her attention. Lucille turned on the TV when Gabriella finally noticed and followed her daughter out the door.

When they reached the car the 16 year old begged her mother if she could drive now that she had received her driver's license. Gabriella sighed then answered with a yes; a little sad that her baby girl was really growing up.

They were almost to the elementary school when Lissy began to feel very unpleasant pain, but continued to drive and focus on the road instead of showing pain across her face.

The school parking lot was full of parents waiting for the bell to ring and their children to spill out of the classroom.

It had been ten minutes since the last rush of pain Lissy felt and she began to feel it again. Secretly Gabriella looked at the clock noting in her head the ten minutes, trying to make sure Lissy didn't know that she knows. Gabriella wanted to see if Lissy was going to be able to notice that she was having contractions.

Eventually Gabriella was able to convince Lissy to let her drive so they could quickly get back to Camryn after Jacob came happily skipping to the car.

"Hey baby," she said when he climbed into the car," How was school."

"Fun. We got to pain today," he said holding up his artwork.

"That's very beautiful buddy, you are the best artists I ever known," Gabriella said as they exited the chaotic parking lot.

Instead of going immediately back to the hospital like she said, Gabriella headed to their house. Lissy wasn't really paying attention she was trying to remember what all her baby books said to do when you have pains, she was panicking a little bit but she wanted to prove to her mother that she was able to take care of it herself without her mommy's help.

Gabriella's face dropped when she saw David standing in the driveway with Abigail in his arms. She told Lissy and Jacob to stay in the car and Lissy was completely fine with that.

Instead of walking up to David and asking why he was there she went directly to the front door, her daughter was in labor and she wanted to get Lissy's hospital bag and video camera instead of leaving her 16 year old in the car in pain. However David followed her into the house, "Gabriella I need to talk to you," David pleaded continuing to follow her up the stairs.

"I can't talk right now David," she said annoyed. She walked into Lissy's room and picked the bag up along with the video camera that was conveniently sitting right by her bedroom door.

"Come on you have to help me. Jennie left two days ago and stick Abigail with me; I don't know what to do!"

Gabriella continued to not stop but she answered him, "Well my advice would be to go home and take care of your daughter, she's only one, she can't take care of herself."

"But what am I supposed to so with her all by myself, I haven't done that since I was 14. I can't remember how."

The anger began to well up in Gabriella, she couldn't believe how immature and childish he was being, "What am I supposed to do, hold your hand and tell you everything will be alright and watch Abigail for you all the time. It's not going to happen David. So grow up, be a man and take care of your responsibilities. I would stay here some more and continue to yell at you but I have to take care of MY daughter who is in labor," Gabriella yelled.

Gabriella got back in the car and saw her daughter holding tightly to the arm of the seat, "Ugh mom the babies are coming," Lissy groaned.

"I know sweetheart how far along are the contractions?"  
"Um about 5 minutes," she answered, "How did you know I was in labor?"  
"Sweetheart I have 5 children, I know the signs even if you try to hide it.

Gabriella drove as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit. The whole way Jacob was a little scared, he didn't know what was going on.

When they reached the Maternity side of the hospital Gabriella handed her phone to Jacob and told him Grandma Bolton's number to call her and tell her to come get the little boy. Then they walked as fast as Lissy could through the revolving doors. It turns out that one of the friends they made there at the hospital was at the check in station.

"Kathy it's time," Gabriella said then the nurse quickly checked her into room 14 and handed Gabriella the dorm that would eventually need to be filled out and then they helped Lissy to her room.

Gabriella helped her daughter put on her gown and up in the bed before Kathy hooked up the fetal monitor machines and hear monitor machines for Lissy.

"Hang on Lissy okay, the doctor will be in, in a minute," Kathy said when she was done.

When Gabriella made sure her daughter was somewhat comfortable and after Lucille had come for Jacob, she stepped out in the hall to call Troy.

"Hey babe, I'll be done here in like five minutes," He said answering the phone.

"Troy Lissy is in labor," Gabriella responded.

"Oh my God we'll be right there."

After hanging up with her husband she called her mother to inform her of the news.

When Gabriella walked back into her daughter's room she went over to the side of the bed and held her hand through her contractions that seemed to be coming closer and closer together; by the time Troy came running into the room they were about a minute apart.

"Where is Kenadie and Konner," Gabriella asked Troy as they stood in the hallway when Lissy was getting her Epidural.

"I dropped them off with my mom; they all are in the day care. And your mom just went down to tell Camryn what's going on."

"You guys can go back in now, it won't be much longer now," Kathy said to Troy and Gabriella when she walked out.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh when she heard her daughter say," Oh my God this thing is amazing."  
It wasn't more then 25 minutes until Lissy's doctor announced that it was time. Gabriella, Troy and Grandma Bolton were in charge of holding the young girl's hand and feeding her ice chips and Grandma Montez was in charge of the video camera. It was hard for both Troy and Gabriella to see their baby in pain but they couldn't wait to see their grandbabies.

"Okay Lissy the first baby is a……… boy," he said quickly showing her the baby boy that was her son before handing him to a nurse who was going to clean him up and wrapping him up for her. Troy turned the camera quickly to the baby boy and wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Okay Lissy one more push and you'll have both of your babies."

The 16 year old pushed like she was instructed and, "And it's a girl."

All of the Montez/ Bolton family wiped away their tears as they saw the newest members of their family.

Emerson Cameron Reagan Bolton born at 6:58 pm was 6 lbs. 7 oz. 24 inches long with thick brown hair covering the top of his little head. Sawyer (soy-er) Camryn Elizabeth Bolton was born at 7:07 pm was 6 lbs. 9 oz. 22 inched long with a small amount of black hair on her little head. They both were exactly what they looked like in Lissy's dreams.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? DON'T WORRY I HAVE AN UPDATE OF CAMRYN'S HEALTH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	14. Chapter 13

Gabriella woke up the next morning not in her bed at home but on the rocking chair in Lissy's hospital room. After wiping her eyes free of tiredness she turned to see Lissy sitting up in her bed with Emerson in her arms breastfeeding him and Sawyer was in her little plastic bed right next to her mommy.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile, it was so sweet. I don't think she really realized that she was now a grandma, but in that moment it hit her. She stood up and walked over to her granddaughter and watched her as she slept, she looked over at Lissy for a second with a tear in her eye.

"Mom are you okay," Lissy asked when she saw her mother's tears.

Gabriella nodded her head, "I'm perfect," she walked over to her daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead before rubbing Emerson's cheek with her finger, "They are so beautiful."  
"Thank you."

Lissy finished feeding Emerson before handing him to her mother and then meandered over to the adjoining bathroom.

Gabriella was softly patting the baby boys back trying to burp him when the door the slowly opened and Troy walked in, "Hey sweetheart."  
"Hey," Gabriella responded looking up at her husband, "How long have you been here?"  
He walked further into the room and stopped to look at Sawyer, "Just about ten minutes, I went and sat with Camryn for a little bit. And then decided to come check up on my baby and grandbabies, and of course I wanted to see my darling wife," he answered with a large smile on his face. Gabriella giggled at his words, "Okay whatever I know you just wanted to come here and make sure Lissy is making Emerson watch Basketball."

"Ah man my plan was foiled," he joked, carefully taking his grandson from his wife.

"So how is Camryn doing," Gabriella asked.

Troy smilingly looked down at his dozy looking grandson, "She's doing fine, the doctor said the same as usual, no signs of consciousness. He did say though that her bones are healed, and that when she does wake up she may be really stiff and her muscles will need to be really worked out," he sighed, "but other than that nothing really different."

Gabriella sadly looked down at her fingers that were fidgeting with her shirt, "I really hope that she wakes up, I don't know how I'll be able to take it if she doesn't."

Troy put Emerson in his plastic bed right next to Sawyer and then pulled his wife into his

arms, "She's going to wake up. I know it. I promise that she will wake up."

Troy didn't really know if his baby girl was ever going to wake up, but he needed his wife to be happy; he can't take it when she's sad.

Before Gabriella could respond there was a knock at the door. Troy gave his wife a kiss on the top of her head before getting up and opening the door to see Lissy's doctor.

"Hi Mr. Bolton, I just wanted to give Lissy and the babies their last check over before they can leave," he said.

"Yeah sure, she's in the shower right now but the babies are all ready," Troy responded.

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the corner of the room and watched as the doctor checked the babies temperatures, their eye's, their heartbeats, their lungs and made sure neither of them had Jondis (a yellowing of their skin). Lissy came out of the bathroom a few seconds later and Gabriella stood by her daughter and troy went back to sit with Camryn as the doctor checked Lissy for any infections, make sure her stitches weren't ripping and her temperature that was just right.

When the doctor was done Gabriella helped Lissy put on the twins leaving the hospital clothes. They put Emerson in his little jeans and red and white basketball jersey that said baby boy on the back that Mrs. Montez had made him and Sawyer was wearing the same thing but her shirt was a little tank top and said baby girl on the back. When they found out that one of the babies was a boy Maria wanted to make them t-shirts just like she did for everyone else but she didn't know what the other baby was so she made another one that said boy and one that said girl and waited until they were born to give Sawyer hers.

"Daddy isn't going to be mad if they don't like basketball right," Lissy asked as she fastened Emerson into his car seat.

"He won't care; he'll follow them in whatever they do. Just like you guys," Gabriella answered putting Sawyer in her car seat.

"Okay good," Lissy chuckled.

Once Lissy was finished signing the babies out of the hospital they all went down to Camryn's room, stopping a few times to show their nurse friends the twins. Troy had gone to put all of Lissy's overnight bags, flowers, balloons and the babies' things in the car.  
When they walked into the room they, like always, tried to hold back their tears. There was something about seeing her like that, that just made you cry and feel helpless. They sat in their normal spots next to Camryn, "She will be okay right," Lissy asked.

Gabriella nodded her head wearily.

"I…I….I really need her, I don't know how I'm going to be able to be a mom without her. I mean I know I have you guys but she's my sister, it's different," Lissy said then wiped away a tear, "She promised me that we were going to live together when we are old and our husbands are dead, and we'll be those old Betties with all those cats and nick knacks. She's supposed to out live me."  
"Me too, I don't know how I'm going to take this anymore. My heart broke everyday when she was in that NICU and now it's breaking even more," Gabriella said wiping away her tears as well.

Their thoughts were interrupted when Sawyer started to cry, and Emerson followed suit. The Bolton girls took them out of their car seats but they wouldn't stop crying. Lissy put Sawyer's head next to Camryn and she stopped crying and Gabriella did the same with Emerson. As they stood there for a second Camryn's heart monitor started to beep louder and the machine that was hooked up to her brain waves also started to grow louder and more noticeable.

"Is she okay," Lissy asked.

"I'm not sure," Gabriella answered, "Camryn sweetheart," she said and put her hand on top of hers.

They stood there but nothing happened, Gabriella was slowly pulling her hand away and pulling Emerson away when she felt her hand being tightly grabbed.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

HANNAH


	15. Chapter 14

It had to be one of the most beautiful days, March 12; the sun was shining the birds chirping, everything running smoothly. The Bolton family was still in the hospital but it was no longer a sad thing. Their lives seemed to change for the good over night; their family gained two members and praised the lord for getting another back.

All of the Montez/Bolton's minus Camryn sat in the waiting room, patiently waiting for the news about Camryn's MRI scan that her doctor ordered after she woke up. Once Gabriella saw her daughter's eyes open she only had a few seconds to look in her blue eyes before two nurses came running in to check her vitals. As she sits there she hopes that her tests won't take much longer, she wanted to see her baby and talk to her and see her smile and look into those deep blue eyes again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," they heard, "All of Camryn's scans came back fine, and everything in her brain is working just like they are supposed to. As well as her hearing test, her transplant is working correctly; it's given her a slight headache but that is to be expected and I've given her some medicine so that should help. We took some blood test just to make sure she doesn't have any infections or any iron deficiency," They all listened carefully to the doctor's words, "She most likely wont feel hungry or even throw up her food for the next few weeks that's because of the IV food we've been giving her, her body is used to ingesting all of her nutrients at one time and at first her body will reject food that doesn't have all of her nutrients in one so I'll give you about three weeks of cans of the stuff she's been eating just so she is in taking some sort of food. And then I want her to have physical therapy every week but I want you guys to help her do a few exercises, which her therapist will show her, everyday for about an hour."

Troy and Gabriella nodded their head as they listened to the doctors instructions, "So when can she come home," Gabriella asked.

"If all of her blood and urine test come out good then I would let her leave tomorrow night," he answered.

They all looked at each other and smiled, "Thank you so much for taking care of her," Troy said.

"No problem," the doctor responded with a smile, "She's back in her room and you guys can see her but only a few at a time."

The doctor walked out of the waiting room. Gabriella and Lissy turned to look at Troy with pleading eyes, he sighed then said, "Okay, but I call next round," he said.

Both girls squealed, "Thanks babe," Gabriella said.

"Yeah thanks daddy," Lissy said picking up the twins who were in their car seats then her and her mother hastily walked to Camryn's room.

The two Bolton girls slowly opened the door and saw Camryn lying on her bed with a big smile on her face as she watched the TV that was playing an episode of Dane Cook's comedy specials. Gabriella couldn't help but wipe away a tear that escaped her eyes when she saw her baby girl smile. Camryn heard the door click closed and turned around and like Gabriella began to tear up; she tried to say something but cleared her throat before shakily playfully saying, "Take a picture it'll last longer."

Lissy carefully puts down the babies car seats and walks over to Camryn and pulls her in for a huge hug, and Gabriella follows.

"Okay guys I can't breathe," Camryn chocked as her mother and big sister hugged onto her tighter. They slowly retreated, "Hey where are those babies," Camryn asked wiping away a couple more tears.

Lissy bent down and began unbuckling Sawyer from her car seat then handed her to Gabriella before unbuckling Emerson as well.

"Oh my gosh they are so cute," Camryn smiled as she looked at their sleeping faces, "Well I guess now we know they get their looks from this side of the family," Camryn joked.

The Bolton women, well technically four girls and one boy, sat there next to Camryn filling her in on the life she had been missing for four months. Having fun, just like old times.

Everyone of the Montez/Bolton family who went to talk to Camryn walked out of the room with happy tears streaming from their eyes, they didn't know how amazing it was going to be to hear her voice again and to see her blue eyes staring back at you. Even doctors and nurse who had become family friends went to talk to Camryn and wipe away their tears of joy.

Later that day, around 7, Gabriella and Troy stood in the corner of the physical therapy room which looked like a gym with more bars. Gabriella leaned against her husband's chest as they watched Camryn with her therapist, Lori, stretching out her legs. They watched carefully per the doctors instructions, so they could do the same thing with Camryn at home. No one had gone home, everyone else was in the cafeteria eating dinner and then all were heading back to the day care to help out.

"You know it's going to be crazy when we go home tomorrow," Troy said after placing a kiss to his wife's head.

"Yeah but everyone will be home," Gabriella pointed out, "It may be chaotic but chaos is our specialty."  
"True, you got a point there Grandma," Troy teased.

Gabriella turned around to face him, still nestled in his arms, "Ha, Ha very funny….Is that a grey hair I see Grandpa," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"Touché," he said admitting defeat. Gabriella placed a kiss on his lips then turned back around to watch their daughter.

The rest of the night passed by quickly and once again no one went home.

Morning came and everyone was excited, only a short while before everyone was going home including Camryn. Everyone just sat and waited for the results of Camryn's test from the day before and the follow up ones that she took that morning. Along with Camryn having 2 ½ hour therapy session the Montez/Bolton family took a class of their own (excluding Jacob, Kenadie, Konner and the babies) where they learned how to help Camryn with her stretches as well as changing her IV that she would have for a few days (antibiotics). After the class Troy quickly ran home to grab clothes for Camryn, so she wouldn't have to go home butt naked.

The last hour seemed to last forever; everyone was continuously looking at the clock to see how long they had left. While Gabriella and a nurse helped Camryn get dressed Troy and his mom were standing right outside the door. Troy was so anxious that he was pacing back in forth.

"Troy you really need to calm down or you're going to wear down the floor," Mrs. Bolton said amused by the look on her son's face.

He ran his fingers through his hair before saying, "I don't know why I'm like this."

Mrs. Bolton lightly rubbed her hand on his back, "This is what you do when all of your babies come home."

"Yeah but my baby isn't a baby she's 14."

"So she's still your baby and always will be and you will always be nervous or anxious whenever something big is happening in her life. I remembered when she was born and you would pace outside of the NICU as well as outside Gabby's room," she said.

"I don't pace all the time."

"And what about that one time you were pacing in the living room waiting for her school dance to get over and you tripped over Kenadie's bouncy seat and broke your arm," She said with a small giggle.

"Okay I'll give you that one," he said with a smile, "Thanks mom."

"For what," she asked.

"For being here for us, helping with the kids…for always being here for me and Gabriella even though we made all of our lives…complicated," he answered.

She smiled, "No problem, it's my job…You would do the same thing for anyone of your children."

He pulled his mom into a big hug.

The door to Camryn's room opened and Gabriella walked out and said, "Ten minutes in counting."

The last ten minutes were filled with signing discharge papers and riding elevators to the main floor. Troy and Gabriella gave Camryn's doctor a few more thank yous before walking out to the car.

When Troy pushed Camryn up to the car, Camryn was surprised to see a white shuttle van, "I thought you said you would never drive one of these no matter how big our family got," Camryn said while Troy picked her up and placed her into the van.

"You remember everything," he laughed.

"Embrace it, fear it," she joked.

They all got situated in the van and began to drive home. Troy laced his fingers with Gabriella's as he looked in his rear view mirror and couldn't help but smile as he saw all of his children smiling.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WAS THINKING OF JUMPING LIKE 4 YEARS, WHAT WOULD YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?

HANNAH


	16. Chapter 15

Troy and Gabriella- 34 Jacob- 9 Emerson- 4

Lissy- 20 Kenadie- 7 Sawyer- 4

Camryn- 18 Konner- 7

**Four years later:**

Gabriella rolled over in her bed and collided with the love of her life and cuddled up into his side, leaning her head onto his bare chest.

"Mmmm," she moaned into his chest before she placed a kiss to his abs.

Troy wrapped his arm around her body and pulled her closer into his body before he kissed the top of her head, "Good morning baby."

"Morning," she smiled with her eyes still tightly closed. Troy brushed his fingers against his wife's back where her tank top and started to rise, trying to lull her back to sleep. He always loved to watch her sleep, something about the way her face had been laced with contentment and her hair gracefully laid about her shoulders, she was just so beautiful when she sleeps.

"You know that we can't stay in here forever, we're going to have venture down stairs eventually," Gabriella said muffled by his skin.

"Remember we don't need to watch them every single minute, they are perfectly capable of pouring their own cereal and turning on the TV."

"Yeah but," she began.

"But nothing, today we get an excuse to sleep in," Troy interrupted then reached over to his bedside table picking up a single red rose. He brought it to the front of her face then smiled when she grabbed it and turned her head up to give him a long deep kiss, "Happy Anniversary sweetheart," Troy spoke after their air supply began to run low.

"You always know how to make a girl feel special," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled widely before Gabriella said, "How long has it been now?"

"I don't a year maybe two," Troy joked.

"Yeah try nine years; god we're getting old," she sat up resting one hand on the other side of his body, "Will you still love me when I'm all old and wrinkly?"  
"Of course I will," he said giving her another extensive love filled kiss.

Troy pulled her on top of him, continuing their kiss. Gabriella could feel that warm feeling begin to rise in her stomach as well as that ridge in her husband's pants.

Over the past few months Troy and Gabriella rarely found time to be with each other, Troy's basketball team has gotten very good and started to have many over night trips for games, Gabriella has been working hard on grading papers and being there whenever her students need her help; and Jacob, Konner, and Kenadie are getting older and are always around whenever Troy tries to pull his wife into a passionate kiss. They aren't much of the 'rabbits' they once were.

Every part of Gabriella's brain that controls reasoning was dysfunctional when Troy reached to pull down his wife's pajama pants, they both we extremely happy that they were going to be together again after a long while. However, like always, knocking sounded from the other side of the door along with a, "Mommy."

They broke their lips apart, "What do you want Kenny," she yelled.

"Lissy and Grandma are here, they told me to come get you," Kenadie yelled back.

"Okay, me and daddy will be down in a second," she before looking back down at her husband; both noticing the hint of disappointment in each other's eyes, "Later I promise," Gabriella whispered before placing a quick kiss to cheek. She crawled out of bed and walked towards the door, brushing her hair with her fingers.

When she reached the top of the stairs she could hear the living room TV playing iCarly; Jacob, Konner, Kenadie, Emerson and Sawyer's favorite show. She walked down the stairs and saw all the kids sitting on the ground watching attentively to the television while Lissy and Maria were sitting on the couch, facing each other. Gabriella walked over to them and plopped down on the couch in the middle of them, "Hi mommy," she said giving her quick kiss on the cheek, "Hi sweetheart," she said turning to Lissy and giving her a kiss just like Gabriella gave to her mother. They all laughed when they heard Emerson copy the TV verbatim, "God they all have memorized these episodes," Lissy said.

"Yeah, when you and Camryn were little these were the only episodes you would watch, you wouldn't let me by you other episodes. You guys were like 'no mommy the other ones are stupid' so I never bought you any more but after a while that was the only show you guys would watch. I think if I listen carefully I could quote it too," Gabriella said.

"Yeah thanks mom for showing them that, I think I'm going to go crazy if I hear the twins ask one more time if we can get the show for our house. Every time I say we can't because they don't have them anymore they throw a fit," Lissy said.

A few minutes later Troy finally descended the stairs, joining the rest of his family. You could tell that he wasn't too thrilled to be sitting there in his chair doing nothing. Gabriella had left her spot on the couch to sit on her husbands lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling into his body; just like she used to do when they were in high school.

Lissy, Maria and the twins stayed for a little while before heading out to let Troy and Gabriella get ready for their family anniversary lunch. Troy sent the kids upstairs to get their clothes on, while they stayed perched on the chair in each other's arms.

"Are you okay," Gabriella whispered into his neck.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little frustrated I guess."

Gabriella pressed a kiss to his throat, "Yeah me too."

About two hours later all the Bolton/Montez family were sat in the Olive Garden. They all were sat their seats when they saw not so little anymore Camryn holding the hand of a boy with black hair and glasses; he was cute.

Camryn learned how to walk about 10 months after she was released from the hospital and went back to school 2 months after she was released. A few months before this lunch she graduated high school with honors and was accepted by many prestigious colleges but she decided that she wanted to stay close to her family so she will start at UCLA in the fall.

Troy and Gabriella stood up when they walked over to the table, "Mom, Dad this is Finn, Finn these are my parents," Troy and Gabriella shook the young man's hand, "Happy Anniversary," Finn said.

"Thank you," they both said.

They all sat and talked and reminisced over the past years as well as young Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella would occasionally look over at Camryn and Finn, she noticed the smile they both had radiating on their face and that they would always have some body part touching as well as catching each other's eyes. They are very much like Troy and Gabriella, really cute.

"So Mom Dad we all got together and decided that you're guys' present is this," Camryn said pulling out a card the size of a credit card and handing it to her mother.

Gabriella looked at it with questioning eyes, "A hotel key?"  
"Yep to the Hilton Hotel in Studio City, and you also have reservations to the really nice Chinese restaurant you've always said you have wanted to go," Camryn answered.

"And don't worry me and Walter will stay with Jacob, Kenadie and Konner. You guys need a night to your selves and it is after all your guys' anniversary," Maria said.

Troy and Gabriella smiled widely as they stood in front of their hotel room, bags in hand. Troy opened the door and they both walked in, dropping their bags in the hallway. Gabriella leaned into a long kiss, Troy pulled her up in his arms and walked towards the bed, "Remind me to thank our daughters later," Troy said pulling away right quick.

"Definitely," Gabriella smiled.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT.

HANNAH


	17. Chapter 16

"Grandma, where did mommy and daddy go," Kenadie asked Maria while getting ready for bed that same night.

"Mommy and Daddy went on a date."

The seven year old looked at her grandma with confused eyes, "I thought dates were only for Lissy's and Camryn's not my mom and dad."

Maria silently chuckled, "Yea well you become and mom, you and your husband will want to have a night to yourselves and just spend time with each other," she explained.

"What do you do on a date," Kenadie asked with a serious face; Maria's, on the other hand, eyes went wide and she racked her brain for an appropriate answer, "Well sometimes you go to dinner, or to the movies. I remember one time your dad used to take your mom on walks in the nature park, back when they lived in New Mexico. I guess it really depends.

Kenadie listened intently, "Didn't mommy and daddy go to a hotel, why would they go there? That doesn't seem like a fun place to go."

Maria cursed her oldest granddaughter for sharing this information with the youngest Bolton, "I don't know. I think it's because they needed a place to sleep after they go on their date. Now Kenadie Ann it's time to go to sleep, if you have anymore questions I think you should ask your mom and dad. Okay."

"Okay," the little girl said before giving her grandma a hug goodnight.

Maria walked back down stairs after making sure the boys were in bed, and sat down on the couch where Camryn, Finn, Walter, Jack and Lucille were sitting looking at the Bolton/ Montez family photo album. They all laughed and smiled as they flipped through the pages.

"Wow that's a beautiful house," Finn said pointing the house little Lissy and Camryn were standing in front of.

"Yeah that's our house; it was my great grandmother's house, we both fell in love with it," Jack said pulling his wife closer into his side.

They flipped the page and then saw a page full of Camryn when she was first born. Camryn as well as her family members smiled knowing how far she has come from those days in the incubator.

"Wow," was all Finn could say.

"Yeah, I was really little. I couldn't hear or breathe or even keep my heart moving, I had a lot of problems. But I brought my whole family together under the crazy circumstances; that's why my mom named me the way she did," Camryn said, she looked over to her grandpa who then began playing with his wife's fingers, "Julie was my aunt and she died before my dad was born. She brought my father's parents lots of joy in a situation that wasn't so joyful. And that's what I did, so my mom wanted to preserve her memory by adding her name to my name," She continued as she reached across her grandmother to hold the hand of Jack.

**WITH TROY AND GABRIELLA **

It was nearing one in the morning and the lovely couple laid in bed, sheets splayed over their bodies, Gabriella cuddled into the side of her husband.

"Have I told you lately that you are the best wife anyone could have," Troy cheese-ily said.

"Yeah I think I've heard it a few times tonight," Gabriella smiled cheekily, "We should do this more often. I love the kids but sometimes I wish they would stop taking after their father."

"Ha-ha. You know you love the stubbornness of our children," Troy smiled.

"Yeah I guess. Sometimes I think about having another one."

Troy chuckled, "You're crazy."

"Yeah well I've always loved being pregnant. I don't know why but for some reason I enjoy it. And I get everyone to bow down to my needs," she smiled looking up into Troy's eyes.

Troy laughed, "That's the only reason you want another baby. You know I can't resist that face you give me when you ask for something. You are going to be the death of me."

"Whatever you know you can't live without me."

**WITH CAMRYN AND FINN (her apartment)**

The two love birds sat on the couch with Camryn's legs resting on his lap, eating ice cream. It was one in the morning but they didn't care, they didn't have anything to do in the morning.

"I really like your family," Finn said, "They are really nice. You and your dad are so alike; you guys have the same mannerisms."

"Yeah everyone says the same thing, I hope it's a good thing," Camryn slurred because of the ice cream she just put in her mouth.

Finn smiled, "It's a good thing… That was a very nice thing you and your sister did for your parents."  
"Thanks, we decided that it was the best we could do for them. They never really had a relationship without kids around, when they first started dating my mom already had my sister and then they had me almost a year and a half after they started dating; so they never really had a this," Camryn said gesturing to her and Finn.

He put down his carton of ice cream on the table next to him and began rubbing his girlfriend's feet, "Well I hope that in 9 years we will still love each other as much as we do now."

WHAT DID YOU THINK? I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: It is still the same day.

Camryn moved to lay her head in Finn's lap, her face facing his. He idly ran his fingers through her wavy brown locks, with a big smile across his face. He ran his finger down the scar behind her ear, "You're beautiful," he whispered into the silence.

"Why do you like my scar so much," she said as he continued to lightly trace it. He shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it just calms me. And it makes me smile to know that all of the scars you have are scars to be proud of," he smiled, "I wish I was as strong as you."

"I'm not strong, I'm lucky," she said rubbing the side of his face, "If I didn't have all of the people standing by me, then I more then likely wouldn't be here right now."  
Finn bent down and connected their lips together, in a long gradually increasing kiss. If you were to witness them from afar you would think they were Troy and Gabriella, Finn and Camryn are just like them.

You just can't help but smile at them. They can't even help but smile at themselves. They are just too cute.

"Do you think your parents would mind if I stayed the night," Finn smiled already knowing the answer.

"What my dad doesn't know won't hurt him," she giggled wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood up and walked towards her bedroom, really it was theirs; with Camryn still in his arms.

**The next morning; With Troy and Gabriella**.

It was around nine in the morning, Troy and Gabriella had woken up an hour earlier. Both wanting to go home and be with their children; they realized that they do love their time alone but they also love being with their crazy children.

When they pulled up to their house they saw an unfamiliar car in front of their house. They looked at each other with confusion and then got out of the car; looking into the strange car. It was David; he was sitting in the driver's seat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, looking nervous about something. Gabriella took a deep breath before she tapped on his window; making him jump.

"What are you doing," Gabriella asked when he rolled down the passenger side window.

"I was trying to get the courage to come knock on the door."

Gabriella looked over at Troy and sent him that secret look that told him to go into the house while she talked to David; he nodded and walked into the house carrying their overnight bags.

"Why are you even here? When I told you to take Abigail and leave four years ago I meant it. There's no reason for you to come and visit us. And Lissy doesn't live here anymore she's 20," Gabriella said while he started to get out of his car.

"I came here to ask you where Lissy is; I have to ask her a question. A real important one," he answered after whispering something into the backseat of his car, which Gabriella assumed was Abigail.

"I don't know about this. I know she's a big girl and all but I don't know if I want to send you to her door step so you can beg her for forgiveness. I don't want her to be hurt again."

He sighed, "Gabriella I'm not asking her for forgiveness. Abigail really wants to get to know her sister while she has time left."

Gabriella looked at him with confusion, "What does that mean?"

He sighed, "Gabriella Abigail was diagnosed with Leukemia, they had her on Chemo and she was getting better it was almost gone but then in the past few months it has gone back to the way it was. She's been having a rough time. While she was sitting in the room with all those kids at the med center she wanted me to tell her a story and so I told her about you and Lissy and Troy and Camryn and how I was a total and complete ass; she told me that she wanted to come spend time with her sister. But I was too stubborn I didn't want her to come over here and be with you guys," he explained.

"What changed your mind," Gabriella asked quietly; feeling a bit sad about what David was telling her.

"Last week the Make a Wish people called and said that Abigail and her family get to go to Disney World for a week. I told her about it and she asked me if we could come and ask Lissy if she wanted to come with us. She looked at me with these eyes, you know the ones Lissy used to use on us when she was little and I just couldn't say no. I realized that I just have to suck it up and do what's best for my daughter; there is no reason why we can't play nice for a few moments so the girls can have the time together, which may only be a sort time left," Gabriella could feel a tear stray out of her eye, she kind of knew how it was to be afraid because you didn't know how long your child was going to live or if you were going to be able to see them smile again, "Please Gabriella can we just sat everything aside. Please I know that I've been a horrible person and that I've said crazy things and I've hurt a lot of people I love, especially you and Lissy. I want my baby girl to be happy."

Gabriella wiped away a few more tears and gave David a big hug, "Of course. I'll take you to her apartment."


	19. Chapter 18

SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG. I'VE BEEN HAVING SOME WRITERS BLOCK WITH THIS STORY.

Gabriella led the way to Lissy's apartment with Troy and the rest of her kids, except Camryn, in tow. Camry was surprised to see who was standing outside of her door that day. She never thought she would see her mom and David within a hundred miles of each other; she never thought she would see David within a hundred miles of her self. Lissy knew that if he was with her mom that it meant serious business, something was totally wrong.

"Lissy he wants to talk to you about Abigail, it's really important; please listen," Gabriella said.

Lissy nodded her head and waited for David to say something, "Can we go for a walk," he finally said. The young mom gestured behind her where her twins were watching TV and drawing, "Me and Daddy will watch them," Gabriella said picking up on what she meant.

Lissy agreed and then yelled back at Sawyer and Emerson, "Hey guys you be good, nana and papa are going to watch you for a little bit. Mommy will be right back," she then stepped out the door as Gabriella flagged Troy, Jacob, Kenadie and Konner up.

"David why don't you leave Abigail with us," Troy said as he passed his daughter and David.

"Thanks," David smiled, and then bent down to Abigail's level, "Sweetheart you're going to hang out with Auntie Gabby and Uncle Troy for a little bit okay. Daddy will be right back I just have to talk to Lissy about your trip okay."  
The little girl shyly nodded and let go of her father's hand and watched as he and her big sister walked away; once she couldn't see them anymore she sat down in the exact spot she was standing.

Troy looked over at his wife and gave her the silent nod with signaled for her to take all the kids in the house while he went to talk to Abigail. He walked over to the four year old and sat down on the concrete next to her.

"Do you want to come color inside with us," he said first,

She just shook her head no as she looked down at her fingers that were playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"Good because I don't want to go inside and color, being outside is so much better, huh," he said.

Abigail didn't say anything.

Troy silently brainstormed how he was going to get her to talk and then he an idea popped into his mind. He pulled out his wallet as he said, "Would you like to see a picture of your sister when she was little, you guys look just alike," He watched as she silently nodded her head as she looked up. Troy pulled out a picture of Lissy when she was two standing next to Camryn's incubator and showed Abigail; he was right you could tell that Lissy and Abigail are sisters.

"What's that," Abigail finally spoke up pointing to Camryn's incubator.

Troy smiled and then answered, "That's called an incubator. It's something that babies are put in when they are too small to go home from the hospital, my daughter Camryn had to be in one for a little while."

"Hospitals aren't fun," she said, "I don't like going there, but Daddy said that those doctors are going to make me feel better. Did they make Camryn all better?"

Troy smiled widely again as he flipped through his wallet to find a picture of Camryn at graduation, "Yeah they made her feel much better," he said as he showed her the newest picture of his daughter, "You know I don't like Hospitals either but every time I have gone there the doctors made me and my family feel better; so maybe they aren't so bad."

Abigail handed Troy back the pictures while she said, "Daddy said that we get to go Disney World, he says that little kids like me who go to the doctors all the time and get that nasty medicine get to get a prize for doing that and my prize is to take my family to see Mickey Mouse. I like that prize. That's why we are here; I want Lissy to come with us she is in my family, but Daddy says that she may not be able to come because she is mad a him. Why is she mad at him," she asked.

Troy sighed, he didn't know what to say to her, "Um well your Daddy let Lissy come live with us all the time, instead of coming over to his house sometimes. And when Lissy got older she realized that she wanted to talk to her daddy again but he was always gone somewhere with your mommy; so Lissy got sad and she just stopped talking to him," he tried to explain.

"That's like my mommy, she left me and Daddy and went away and I tried to ask Daddy to call her so I talk to her but he doesn't know her number. I'm mad at her," she sadly said.

"You know sometimes grown ups do stupid things, we don't mean to but it just happens and you know what your mommy will one day realize that she misses her baby girl and want to come back and talk to you, just like your daddy did," He said, "And you know what I think that Lissy is going to go with you, she loves you and your Daddy."

Abigail's eyes lit up as a smiled grew on her face, "Good, because I love her too."

**WITH DAVID AND LISSY **

Lissy wiped away a tear from her eye with the back of her sleeve, "You have no idea how much I want to yell and scream at you right now but I think I can disregard your horrible past behavior to be with my sister," she said looking in the eyes of her biological father, "But I do have one question, what were you thinking when you signed the papers; no don't get me wrong I love my dad and he is the best and I would never wish not to have him, I just want to know what was going through your mind."

David realized that Lissy was no longer a little girl anymore and he couldn't just sugar coat things she really deserves the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help him God, "I never stopped loving you, unlike some others may have thought. I was really stupid in that time in my life, I had a girlfriend I was willing to risk my whole life and happiness for and I did; I became that jerk of a guy that I promised your mother that I wouldn't become that day when you were born. I let that psycho bitch convince me that being with you was driving her away and that I was ruing my life because I was being a dad; I was somehow manipulated by her and when your mom told me that you wanted Troy to be your dad I was like hell yeah now I can finally be with Jane so I did the stupidest thing ever and gave you away. I let Jane control me for two years after that she left me said I was too clingy but I was still so messed up. Honestly, and I still hate myself to this day, when I saw Abby for the first time I flashed back to you and I realized that I did the stupidest thing a person could do to the ones he loves. When we came for Maria's wedding and I saw that you were pregnant it felt like your mother all over again and I knew that you would be so much better off without me; Your dad has done a great job with you and your brother and sisters, why would you want me back. When Abby got sick again and she asked me if you could come with us I had to take a chance, because I know that you more than likely wont do it for me but I know that you will do anything for your family even if you haven't seen that person for four years," he said as he watched Lissy wipe away a few more tears, "Now I cant except that you guys will forever hate me but I do understand it and I wont try to change your minds. What I did was mean and hurtful but I'm really hoping that we can put all of this aside and do something fun before my daughter doesn't have anymore time left."

"I'll be there next to her at every single ride," Lissy said, "Well maybe not everyone."

A few more tears fell out of David's eyes before he said, "Thank you so much. And you won't have to pay for anything and your kids are more then welcome to come; Abby would love to spend sometime with her niece and nephew."

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

Troy had convinced Abigail to come inside and she was now running around and playing with her niece and nephew and her sister's siblings while Troy and Gabriella sat on the couch smiling as they watched the kids chase each other. They turned around towards the door when they heard it open and watched as Lissy and David walked into the apartment.

Abigail ran to her father when she saw him and happily asked, "Can Sawyer, Emerson, Jacob, Konner and Kenadie come with us too daddy, oh and Uncle Troy and Aunt Gabby and Camryn too; please, please, please."

David smiled, "I don't know you have to ask Troy and Gabriella."

She excitedly ran over to them and asked then with big cheerful eyes and the two adults couldn't say no, "Of course, we are all family right. And that's the deal of the prize," Troy answered.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE AT DISNEY WORLD.

HANNAH


	20. Chapter 19

"Attention all on flight 27 to Orlando we will be landing in Orlando in seven hours. There will be attendants coming around to get drink orders and there are pillows tucked away underneath your seat if you are in need of one," rang through the speakers on the plane. All of the Bolton's and David and Abigail we're seated all around each other as they waited for the plane ride to finally be over so they could go to Disney World.

Gabriella was seated next to her husband, her hands and feet tangled with his as she glanced around at all the members of her family, some sleeping, some rocking out to their music coming from their headphones, some had their eyes glued to their video games and some were sucking each other's faces. Gabriella smiled at her second oldest daughter as she watched her and Finn look into each other's eyes and share some sweet, sometimes lengthy kisses; soon after she saw them she had to wipe away a tear that was about to fall, they are just so cute.

"Sweetheart are you okay," Troy asked nudging his wife with his shoulder as he noticed her sly brush away of tears.

She looked up at him and answered, "Yeah I'm fine. I was just watching Camryn and Finn; they are so cute together. It's just, she looks so happy and I can tell that he loves her."  
Troy looked over to the next row of sets where his eighteen year old and her boyfriend were sitting snuggled into each other just staring into each others eyes and randomly connecting their lips together, he quickly looked back at his wife and muttered, "do they have to do that now."

Gabriella looked at her husband with questioning eyes, "What? Are you really upset that our daughter has found love."  
"No I'm upset that our daughter's sucking face with her boyfriend on a plane with other people and even little kids," Troy said folding his arms at his chest like he was a little kid not getting his way.

Gabriella lovingly put her hand on his arms trying to get him to release his folded arms, "Troy you know that you are being ridiculous. I remember the many times that we would be in a very public place and we couldn't keep out hands off of each other. Don't you remember those moments when we would just look into each other's eyes and we couldn't help but give each other a kiss?"

Troy smiled for a quick second remembering those beautiful moments he had and still has with his wife but then his smile disappeared as he shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah I know but….but…but it's just different. You and me have had many rough times because we feel in love way early and not that I don't regret everything because I have five beautiful children and a wife that I would kill for and I wouldn't ask for anything else," he paused, "But I guess I just want my little girl to have a life with nothing hard for her to deal with. I want her to succeed in everything she wants and for her to have the easiest life possible. She has had too many bad things happen to her I just don't want to see her heart break."

Gabriella wiped away a tear out of her eye and out of her husband's, she knew that all this was because he loved Camryn very much and it's a father's worse nightmare to have his daughter fall so much in love and then have her heart be smashed into a million pieces, "Sweetheart we cant protect her from everything, she is very strong and she has proved to everyone that she can handle anything that is thrown at her. And if you try to keep her away from the boy that she loves she will tell you that she is old enough to make her own decisions and that she knows what she is getting into and even though we think we know more about things then she does we have to let her do it. What if you're parents would have told you when you were eighteen that you know nothing about love and that you need to leave me, that I was going to break your heart and that they are just trying to do this to help you. What would have you said?"

"Gabriella that's different when we were eighteen we had a four and two year old and we had already gone through our rough time by then. But Camryn has a different situation, she doesn't have two children and she doesn't have a baby who was hospitalized and she isn't living with her baby's father and she isn't working two jobs everyday of the week and trying to go to college at the same time, right now. I want her to go off to college where ever she wants to go and I want her to go to Europe like she has wanted to do ever since you made us watch The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants when she was three and I definitely want her to be extremely happy," he responded.

Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, "Troy haven't you ever thought that maybe Finn wants the same things for her, that he wants her to be happy and successful and to do everything she wants until her hearts content and that maybe he wants to be there right by her side through all of it. Do you think that I would let my daughter be with someone who I thought was going to hold her back, who was going to make it so that he was the only one going for his dream? Finn reminds me so much of you, that's why I think that they will be happy. They will have fights and some rough times because they are human and it's inevitable but that doesn't mean they don't love each other with all their heart."

Troy didn't say anything he just sat their and stared at the seat in front of him, completely disregarding everything his wife had said; he just didn't want to admit that she was right, that Camryn and Finn are perfect together.

Gabriella felt anger build up inside and she really didn't want to sit next to her husband any more but they were kind of stuck since they were thousands of feet off the ground. She looked to her right and behind and saw Abigail was sitting their happily swing her legs as she was sitting in her seat, "Hey Abigail," Gabriella said, the little girl looked over at Gabriella and smiled, "You want to switch me seats for a little bit?"  
Abigail nodded her head excitedly and pulled on her father's sleeve to tell him that she was going to switch seats with Gabriella. Troy looked over at his wife when he heard her ask Abigail to switch but Gabriella didn't notice.

Abby picked up her carry on bag that was full of snacks, color crayons, magna doodle, princess coloring books and her CD player that was full of Disney songs; and stood up and walked over to Gabriella's seat and gave her a hug before she took her seat and then Gabriella walked over to Abby's seat.

Gabriella plopped down on the seat and put her bag on the floor next to her feet before she rested her head in her hands.

"Trouble in paradise," she heard David say.

"You could say that," Gabriella mumbled through her hands.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	21. Chapter 20

Camryn noticed the switch-a-roo her mother and Abby did but really didn't want to start her trip to Disney World with drama; she just wanted to spend the long flight with her wonderful boyfriend and relax, she wanted this vacation to be perfect. She felt that if this trip would go well then her family would finally stop being the weird drama filled craziness that they are.

She looked over at Finn and smiled when she saw him asleep with his mouth fully agape, with a slight amount of drool falling from the corner of his mouth. Camryn couldn't help but giggle; that was one thing she loved about him, he had those moments when he reminded her of a little boy. She leaned her head on his shoulder and slowly flipped his hand over so she could lightly trace random figures with her finger on his palm. It seemed like she was doing that forever when she heard, "That tickles," Finn whispered. She wiped her head around and ceased her movements of her finger, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said.

"I didn't say, I didn't like it," he smiled with his eyes still closed. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before she was to turn and continue drawing on his palm, after her lips detached from his she felt Finn's hand lovingly wrap around the back of her neck and pull her in for some more kisses that started off as innocent and turned into something a little bit more. When they pulled away, because of needed breath Camryn whispered, "You do know we are on a plane right, and my family is all around us."  
"And your point is," he grinned.

"That you need to keep your hands and your tongue to yourself, well at least until we get off the plane full of people."

"Fine," Finn jokingly sighed.

Finn looked over at Troy and noticed that Gabriella was no longer sitting next to him and that Troy was staring down the teenaged boy.

"So what's the story of your parents and David," Finn whisperingly asked Camryn as he turned back to face her.

"Oh well, at first my dad was starting to like David and they were being all buddy, buddy but then David got this real bitch of a girlfriend and he started to care for Lissy less and less and the girlfriend convinced him that he should stay away from his daughter and my parents and so one day Lissy asked my mom if my dad could be her dad and so she asked David and he just signed her to my dad right there. Then when my sister got older she started to wonder what David was like and talk to him, so she started calling him and talking to him but he basically just ignored her and then Lissy just stopped talking to him. He didn't know she was pregnant until he came down for my grandma's wedding and when he came he brought his new girlfriend and their baby, which is Abby, and he was mad and he yelled at my mom and told her that it was her and my dad's fault that they let Lissy get pregnant and they are bad parents. Then the day Lissy went into labor he was at our house and was begging my mom to help him because his girlfriend ran away and left Abby with him but my mom told him that she wasn't going to take care of his daughter and then watch him leave and leave the baby with her so she told him to be a man and grow up and take care of his daughter," Camryn explained.

"Wow," He said.

"Yeah my family has lots of drama," Camryn smiled, "Are you sure you want to be with me?"

"That just makes it so that my life won't be boring," Finn teased.

Camryn playfully smacked his arm, "Oh shut up."

She rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and started to slowly close her eyes, "I'm going to take a quick nap. Wake me if you get bored."

Finn smiled, "I'm never bored when you're with me."

Camryn smiled with her eyes still closed, "You are just a cheese ball. I like it."

Finn kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around Camryn and reached down, putting his hand up her shirt to rub the scar on her back, which always made her fall right to sleep.

WITH GABRIELLA AND DAVID

David turned to see Gabriella with her hands covering her face, "So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?"

Gabriella dropped her hands and rolled her eyes, "I really don't want to talk about Troy right now."

"Alright then tell me about the topic that ticked you off," he smiled.

"You always did know all the loop holes."

He cheese-ily smiled brightly, "One of my many talents. So tell me."

Gabriella rubbed her head trying to calm down the beginning of her headache, "We were talking about Camryn and Finn, I think they are so cute and they resemble me and Troy so much but Troy started to freak out and was angry that he was kissing her and saying that by falling in love she was going to have a rough time like me and him did and that he just wants her to be happy, we argued back and forth about it," she explained, "and I just got tired of arguing."

"If that's what you call not talking about Troy then I would like to see what you say when you are," David teased, Gabriella rolled her eyes before David continued, "You know the only reason he was arguing with you is because he doesn't want to see his little girl replace him."

"Just because she's found someone she loves doesn't mean she's replacing her father," Gabriella pointed out.

"Yeah true, you know that, I know that and even Troy knows that but he's afraid that she's no longer his little girl. That because she has found him means that she really is getting older and she doesn't need her father that much anymore like she did when she was little. It's just something that all fathers go through, there are certain times in your kid's life when you realize they aren't the same babies that you remember they were, and it's scary. I know that you know what I mean, you've had that feeling before just like Troy but for fathers when it comes to their daughters, there are certain things that they want to control and want to stop but they really do want them to be happy and I have a feeling that Troy really wants Camryn to have someone to love just as much as he loves you," he heart-fully explained.

Gabriella gave David a small smile, she knew that he was right and she couldn't help but realize he was speaking somewhat from experience, it wasn't easy seeing your baby girl being all sappy with love, just like it was to see your baby girl become a mom.

Gabriella looked over at her husband and saw him coloring along with Abby, it was extremely sweet. There were many times Gabriella would find Troy coloring or playing with Barbie Dolls and a few times getting a makeovers by Lissy and Camryn and even Kenadie; he was always great at entertaining the girls when they were little, one thing that Gabriella loves about her husband.

She stood up and walked over to Troy and Abby and squeezed her way to the empty window seat next to her husband. He was surprised that she was back so quick and looked at her confusingly, she leaned closer to him to whisper so Abby wouldn't hear, "I'm sorry I got mad. I know you were just being a dad."

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "Sorry. Don't tell anyone but I actually do think Finn is great for Camryn."

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	22. Chapter 21

The flight did eventually end and the whole Bolton clan, if you could call them all that were in the hotel elevator riding up to their rooms. All the adults were wide awake and ready to go but the children on the other hand had not slept on the plane and were extremely exhausted; as they walked down the hall their feet dragged along behind them.

They reached their rooms, which were all next to each other, and they dispersed. David and Abigail had their room; Gabriella, Troy and their three youngest children had a room and then Lissy, Sawyer, Emerson, Finn and Camryn had a room. In the room with Camryn, Finn was sitting on the couch, which would turn into Emerson's bed later that night, flipping through the brochures that were left on the table. He was waiting for Camryn who was on the other side of the door where their beds were; she and her sister were talking about something important, well he thought it was important by the way they were whispering.

He lightly threw the brochures back on the table and walked over to the window and smiled when he saw the Princess castle at Disney. He couldn't wait to get over there; he was hoping that in the future he would look at that castle and smile because of a memory about this trip.

As he heard the door to the beds open Finn's head wrapped around and saw Lissy quietly closing the door again.

"Sawyer convinced Camryn to lay with her as she took a nap," Lissy said.

Finn nodded his head and then turned back to the window. Lissy walked over to stand next to her sister's boyfriend and copied his stance and looked out the window as well. They stood their for a few seconds before Lissy said, "Thank you for taking care of my sister in the past four years."

Finn locked eyes with Lissy and said, "No problem, it's not like she really needed taking care of, she took care of me more then the other way around."

"Well I still appreciate it, I promised that I would always be there but once the twins were born my attention was focused on them and I couldn't really go to the movies or go get ice cream when she wanted. Do I'm happy that she found such a great guy who loves her dearly who is there for her whenever she needs it. And if you break her hear I'll sick the twins on you," she said with a bright smile.

Finn just rolled her eyes and smiled back; he'd been around that family long enough to know when they were just being witty. He loved that part about them.

He took a deep breath and patted his left pocket before he turned around, "Hey tell Cam that I went to go ask your guys' dad something; I'll be back in a little while," Lissy nodded her head and once he stepped out of the room her face lit up and she jumped up in excitement but had to stop jumping around or she would have woken up the twins.

Finn walked two feet before he arrived at Troy and Gabriella's room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he lightly knocked on the door. There was no turning back; he had to do this.

Finn opened his eyes when he heard the door open; and the other side of door his girlfriend's father.

"What's up Finn," he said.

The young boy took another breath before he said, "Um can I talk to you, just for a quick second."

"Yes," Both men heard from inside of the room; it was Gabriella. They both turned to look at her and shot her a questioning look, "Uh I found the shirt that I was looking for," she said trying to save herself.

Troy just rolled his eyes and turned back to Finn, "Um yeah sure. Let's go down to the coffee shop down stair."

***Five minutes later with Gabriella, Sawyer and Camryn***

Gabriella opened the door to the beds in her daughter's room and saw her granddaughter snuggled up to Camryn. Camryn's head turned when she saw her mother walk through the door, "Hey," She whispered.

"Hey, Lissy came over so I though you'd be bored so I told her to watch the kids while I came over here and talk with you," Gabriella explained her sudden appearance in the room. Camryn gave her mother a funny look before she said, "Okay."

Camryn watched as her mom sat down at the edge of the bed by her feet. Gabriella looked down at her lap and took a deep breath. Camryn's heart began to speed up; her mother's body language was making her nervous, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"Oh no I just wanted to talk to you about you and Finn," Gabriella responded.

Camryn's eyes rolled just like she did at fourteen when her mom sat her down to talk about boys, it was always an awkward situation.

"Oh come on, don't roll your eyes. You have to be used to it by now," Gabriella began, "I just want to make sure everything is okay, that you guys are okay."

Camryn rolled her eyes again; she always hated that her mother couldn't just come out and ask the question she truly wanted to ask.

"I love him mom, I love him just as much as you love dad. I know that you scared about that but don't be. Finn would never hurt me or make me do anything I didn't feel comfortable with," Camryn started; then sat up on the bed, careful not to wake up Sawyer, "I know that you weren't so happy that day I told you that I was ready for sex but you even said that you trusted me and that you were happy I came to you first," Camryn paused for a quick second, "I know that I'm young, I'm only eighteen but I love him and I would do anything for him, if things happen, if we get pregnant than I know we will be okay. I mean it's not like we are deliberately trying to get pregnant, we use protection every time but it doesn't make me worry about us not being together. Come on at eighteen you were in love, you have to understand where I'm coming from."

Gabriella's eyes went slightly wide, that definitely wasn't what she thought her daughter was going to say. It took her a second to figure out a response to her daughter's speech, "Um, well thanks for saying that, it makes me feel better but that's not really what I was looking for when I meant how are you guys. I was more or less wanting to hear about your guys' classes and what it was like at his parent's house, that time you slept over."

Camryn's face turned beat red, "Oh, well next time just say that."

Gabriella smiled as she rolled her eyes at her daughter.

***Downstairs in the hotel's coffee shop with Troy and Finn* **

Finn took a long sip of his coffee as Troy sat down on the chair across from him. He was hoping it would calm his nerves. But it just seemed to heighten them. Troy, as he sat down smiled; he could sense his daughter's boyfriend's nerves.

"So Finn what did you want to talk to me about," Troy said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Um," he began then cleared his throat, "I know that I'm not your most favorite person in the world but I want you to know that I love you and your family. You guys cared about me when I was going through a hard time and I appreciate that. In these past four years my life has been wonderful and I've realized that it is because I've been with Camryn. She makes me so happy; every time I see her I can't help but smile. She had gone through so much but everyday she wakes up and doesn't let it weight her down, that's one of the things I love about her.

I look at you and Mrs. Bolton and I see that love is possible and it's not just a fairytale. I watch you guys and I can't help but smile because I realize that I look at Camryn the same way you guys look at each other. And that's why I bought this," He said taking a small velvet box from his pocket and placed it on the table, "And that's why I'm asking you for permission to marry you daughter."

Troy's face didn't change in anyway, he just sat there staring at Finn and occasionally looking down at the ring. He didn't really know what to think or what to say. In his mind he knew that Finn is wonderful boy and he actually grew to like him but this was his baby girl; did he like this guy enough to let him have his daughter? He flashed back to the plan ride, when he would look over and see his baby girl giving this boy such loving looks. He could see the happiness in her eyes when they talked, held hands and even kissed. He maybe didn't like the idea of giving his young daughter but he wasn't stupid to realize that his daughter was in love and he would do anything to make sure that her happiness stayed.

"You love her right? You would do anything for her right," were the first words that came our of Troy's mouth.

"Yes I love her with all my heart and I would do anything for her, I can't live without her," Finn answered.

Once he said that Finn didn't feel nervous anymore, it was like all of his nerves rushed away from his body.

Troy gave the young man a look before he responded with a, "Yes, I give you my permission."

The minute those words spilled from Troy's mouth Finn's eyes lit up. He didn't know why he was so surprised, he never did anything to make Troy not like him. Finn waited a few seconds to give Troy the opportunity to change his mind.

***A half an hour later* **

Finn was back in his hotel room and in that moment he was sitting on the ground next to one of the beds searching through a Tinkerbell suitcase. Once he grabbed a hold of the thing he was looking for her turned to the little girl sitting on the bed with her Tinkerbell outfit on, "Here you go Sawyer," he said as he slipped the green plastic shoes on Sawyer's little feet.

Once they were secure one her feet she jumped off the bed and gave Finn and quick kiss on the cheek before running off to find her brother. He smiled at the little girl before he got up and laid down on the bed next to Camryn, and wrapped his arms around his favorite girl.

"You're amazing you know that," Camryn said turning her head to give Finn a loving kiss. Before he could respond, "Okay love birds, break it up it's time to go," filled their ears. The two teens turned their heads to see Lissy putting on her Mickey Mouse ears.

Both Finn and Camryn got up and grabbed their respective Mouse ears and helped each other put them on before they joined the rest of the family to go to Disney World.

Of course the first thing Abigail wanted to do was go to Cinderella's castle in Magic Kingdom and that's exactly where they went first.

Once they got to the living room of Cinderella's castle Finn stopped and softly drug Camryn over to the huge floor to ceiling windows.

Gabriella leaned into her husband and whispered, "This is it, huh?"

Troy wrapped his arms around her and nodded his head yes before he kissed the top of her head. They all stood and watched in anticipation.

"You do like him don't you," Gabriella asked while they watched Finn speak such wonderful things.

"Uh, he's not half bad," he teased, "It's just, when did she grow up. It was only yesterday she was lying in my lap watching Cinderella, she was only this big," he said holding his hand a foot apart, "She was telling me that boys were yucky. She promised she would never grow up," Troy finished wiping away a stray tear.

"She'll always be your little girl," Gabriella said as Finn bent down, kneeling, "That'll never change."

Troy didn't respond he just watched as his daughter began to tear up and yelled yes to Finn's question.

After many kissed between Camryn and Finn, Camryn walked over to her father with happy tears streaming from her eyes; no words were spoken between them as they hugged each other as hard as they could.

"I love you daddy," she whispered into his chest.

"I love you too sweetheart and I know that you'll have a great life with Finn," he said then placed a kiss on the top of his daughter's head, "You will always be my little girl."

WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. PLEASE REVIEW!

HANNAH


	23. Chapter 22

͠͠ She spins and she sways To whatever song plays Without a care in the world And I'm sitting here wearing The weight of the world on my shoulders It's been a long day And there's still work to do She's pulling at me Saying, "Dad, I need you There's a ball at the castle And I've been invited And I need to practice my dancing Oh, please, Daddy please? ͠

Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman

Troy- 20 Camryn- 4

Troy sat slumped over the kitchen table staring at a sea of papers and textbooks; it seemed as though he was never going to be finished.

"Daddy look I'm Cinderella," he heard Camryn yell as she ran from her room to the kitchen. Troy turned his head and saw his four year old standing there in a Cinderella costume that Maria made for her, "Yep," he responded then turned back to his school work.

She pulled up her chair next to her father, "What are you doing Daddy," she asked sweetly.

"Homework," he huffed, "Why don't you go talk to Mommy and Lissy," he continued trying to rub the headache away from his forehead.

"I don't want to, I want to talk to you," she responded.

"I can't talk now Rinny, I really need to get this done."

The little girl's face turned sour, "But Daddy you said that you would help me practice my dancing, member I'm supposed to go to Elizabeth's birthday, her princess party, and all princesses dance good."

"Not right now Camryn," he began to raise his voice.

"Daddy please," she began to beg and pull on his arm.

"No Camryn, not right now," he yelled, loud enough to be heard throughout the whole apartment.

Troy never meant for his little girl to ball her eyes out and have her run to find solace in her mother.

He sighed and lightly smacked himself in the forehead as he tried to hold back his own tears. The whole house continued to be full of the heartbreaking cries coming from his young daughter. Troy didn't know what to so, what to say; he promised himself that he wasn't going to stress over homework but he was and he took it out on his little girl.

"Calm down everything will be fine," he heard Gabriella say as he felt her hands grab onto his shoulders; "I talked to her."

He turned to face her, "Knowing Camryn she wont be fine until I get on my knees and beg from forgiveness," then Gabriella reached up and wiped away a tear that was slipping down Troy's beautiful face.

"I promise her I'd help her practice dancing and when she came to show me the Cinderella outfit Maria mad I snapped at her," He continued, "I made my baby cry."

Gabriella sighed, "Well, are you going to continue sitting here making your brain explode from all of this homework," she took a quick breath, "or are you going to get up off your butt and go dance with your daughter."

It didn't take him more than a second to drop his pencil, stand up, place a quick kiss to Gabriella's check and make his way to Camryn's room. He lightly knocked on the door before he walked in. On one side of the room Camryn was lying face down on her bed and on the other side Lissy was coloring in a color nook, "Hey Lissy-Doll can you go color in the living room with mommy."

She nodded her head and took her stuff to the living room.

Troy slowly walked over to Camryn, he saw her bright purple hearing-aid lying on her night stand; he lightly tapped Camryn's shoulder and she turned around.

"I'm so sorry baby," he signed, "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I just wanted you to dance with me," she signed back.

His heart broke again, "I know sweetheart, Daddy is so sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Daddy was just mad at his homework," he explained.

Little Camryn looked closely at her father before she signed, "There will always be homework but there are only a few times you can dance with me."

Even at age four this little girl was wise beyond her years.

He nodded his head and smiled, "You are just like your mother," he signed back.

"Thank you."

Troy laughed then picked up his baby girl and helped her put her hearing aid back in, "Would you care to dance Miss Cinderella," he asked with a bright smile.

"Duh Daddy," she laughed wrapping her arms around her father's neck, "Daddy can you sing too."

"Of course sweetheart."

Troy walked over to the middle of the room and began to dance with Camryn in his arms, "So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms, 'cause I know something the prince never knew, oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song, 'cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight, she she'll be gone,"  
He sweetly sang. They continued to dance until Camryn fell asleep in his arms.

͠ She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed She wants to know if I approve of the dress She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?" ͠

A thirty-two year old Troy sat on his chair in his backyard watching his oldest daughter Lissy playing on the jungle gym with her two children. He couldn't believe how grown up she was and how fast Sawyer and Emerson were growing. Life just seemed to be passing him by; it seemed like it was only yesterday he meet Gabriella.

"Hey Daddy," he heard as his sixteen year old daughter plopped down on the chair next to him.

"Hey Camryn," he responded.

Every time he saw Camryn he couldn't help but smile, she looks so much like her mother.

"Well as you know I an in high school," Camryn continued, "And when one is in high school there are certain events that you are allowed to do."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Camryn you know I hate when you guys do that, just tell me what you want."

Camryn quickly glanced down at her fiddling fingers in her lap, "Well at the prom there's going to be slow dancing and I need to practice. Can you help me," she finished looking up at her father, showing him her puppy dog eyes.

Troy was frequently a victim of those eyes; all four of his girl inherited those 'gifts' I guess you could call them.

"Of course," Troy responded grabbing a hold of his daughter's hand and standing up from their seats. He pulled his daughter into his chest and began to dance, "He's a good guy right?"

Camryn look up at her father with sadness in her eyes, "Um well no one asked me so I'm going with my friends but I'm hoping when I get there someone will ask me to dance," she answered.

"It's okay sweetheart, none of those boys are good enough for you. You'll find a guy that will love you someday, I promise."

Camryn smiled, "How do you know?"

"Because a daddy just knows," Troy began, "And you are so beautiful. You are so much like your mother and hey she got me," he gloated.

She slapped his chest as she smiled brightly; her father was always reminding them about how lucky he was to be with Gabriella.

Camryn just nodded her head and tried to look as though she still wasn't sad but Troy could still see it in her eyes. It broke his heart; his little girl was so smart and so beautiful that it was hard to understand how no boy would want to be with her. He didn't really know what to say to make her feel better; all he knew was that he had to say something.

"You know what, there are probably a lot of boys that like you but they probably are afraid that you don't like them," he said hoping that it was enough for her to feel less hopeless.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better daddy but it's not working," she said.

Silence seemed to overcome the Bolton's backyard, well until Camryn asked, "Daddy can you sing that Cinderella song to me?"

"Of course sweetheart," the began to sing, "So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms, 'cause I know something the prince never knew, oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song, 'cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight, she she'll be gone."

͠ Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand, Just glowing and telling us all they had planned, She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away, But I need to practice my dancing, Oh, please, Daddy, please?"͠

There were many people that day in the Cinderella Castle but none of and seem to be paying that much attention to their family. Camryn looked over at Finn after she gave her father a hug, telling him with her gaze that she needed and minute alone with her father. Finn nodded and took the rest of his soon to be family to the next room of the castle.

Camryn looked up at her father with a bright smile and a few tears in her eyes. Troy smiled to, he was so happy; his little girl was finally going to be with the man she loves forever. In that moment he was thinking about a few years back when he was dancing in the backyard with his daughter promising her she was going to find someone great someday. However, he couldn't believe that it was happening so soon; she's still a baby in his eyes. But when Finn came to talk to him that morning to ask permission to marry his daughter he didn't hesitate at all, he couldn't ask for a better man for his baby.

"So what do you think," Camryn whispered.

Troy smiled again, "what do you want me to think?"

Camryn rolled her eyes at her father's teasing; she was trying to be serious in that moment. She folded her arms and scolded her father.

Troy couldn't help but chuckle; Camryn, like her mother, always gave him a scolding look when they were trying to be serious.

"I think that you have a great guy there. He even had the balls to come and ask me for permission," his smile grew when he saw her shed some more happy tears, "I am so happy sweetheart; after all the things you've gone through you deserve something like Finn."

"Thank you daddy."

"Just promise me that you guys will wait to have babies until you're done with college," Troy added.

Camryn giggled, "Of course daddy, we'll try," she teased.

"That did not make me feel better."

Camryn laughed and pulled her dad in for another hug, "you know daddy I'm going to have to dance at my wedding. I haven't been dancing in a long time. Could you help me practice?"

Troy couldn't help but let his eyes well up with tears, "of course. Singing so Cinderella song right?"

"Of course."

Troy began to dance and sing with his daughter just like they always did, "So I will dance with Cinderella, while she is here in my arms, 'cause I know something the prince never knew, oh, I will dance with Cinderella I don't want to miss even one song, 'cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight, she she'll be gone."

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT.

HANNAH


End file.
